Insanely in Love
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: Kagome misunderstood goth girl with a abusive father and drunken mother for parents. Trying to kill herself three times finally gets sent to in mental institution, free from her damned parents only to be stuck in a place to make you more crazy! SessKag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Summary: Kagome misunderstood goth girl with a abusive father and drunken mother for parents. Trying to kill herself three times finally gets sent to in mental institution, free from her damned parents only to be stuck in a place to make you more crazy! Sess/Kag some Nar/Kag

Warning: There are lemons and lots of… stuff… not suitable for children under the age of 13 or whatnot.

A/N: Sounds like one of those movie warnings "This video may contain some adult contact not suitable for children under the age of 16" Creepy… How I managed to do that! Kagome is going to be acting ooc because she is acting as one of my other selves. I got Hyper and Evil. No good.

Prologue

* * *

Kagome's POV:

My god why the hell is everyone happy? And touching each other. Sure some people would call putting your arms around someone else 'hugging' whatever. Skin to skin contact doesn't go well with me. Just thinking about it gives me the shivers.

Mom and dad said if I act up at this party they would beat me until I was dead. Such loving parents they are. I sighed and looked down at the light blue dress her father forced her to wear. It was to her knees and fit nicely. I only hated it because it was blue and I don't wear dresses.

There was a guy here that looked like a frog and her parents kept telling him lies about how Kagome thought he was the most handsome man there. Lies! There were so many hot guys here. Of course they were all married and had beautiful wives. Damn them.

I ended up dancing with frog man and having to stare into his eyes which were creepy looking! All line with dot in the middle. I was going to tell my parents but then I would get hit for calling Mister Frog man…. Mister frog man. Odd…

When the dance was over and pulled back and bowed to the man and walked off only to be paired with another man but this man was good looking. Long black waved hair (looked silky too) and beautiful reddish brown narrow eyes, he was tall like around 6 foot or something which surprisingly fit well with my 5'5.

I mean I wasn't pretty and this man was…. Manly beautiful and I was the frog princess. Notice how I keep using the word frog? My father once said that I reminded him of a frog. I don't know how since I look a lot like my mom.

Long black/brown hair that went to mid back, blackish brown eyes, fairly pale skin and slim body. I mean come on does that sound like a frog! No! Okay back to the hot man dancing with me.

We circled the dance floor looking into each other's eyes. Love at first site? Yeah right. When the song was over we pulled apart and he led me back to my parents giving them a small bow. "Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi your daughter is the loveliest being I've seen" Sweet talker.

"Why thank you Mister Kumo" Kumo? What kind of name is that? He could have told me that his name was kumo which I think is weird before I started to plan our wedding. I'm not normally a person who would plan a wedding or even being about a wedding but yeah.

I only thought of it because this dude maybe a little old but still hot. Damn him to hell. They continued to talk and I was ignored like normal. Then Mr. Kumo said something that caught my attention "Would you mind if your lovely daughter and I take a stroll outside"

First thing my parents did was almost shout yes. Mr. Freaking weird last name took my hand and led me outside in the damned to be garden. I hate flowers they all smell the same and bees fly around them.

I looked around the garden glaring at some of the flowers. Damn those flowers and their petty thingys! Thingys? I going straight to hell ain't I?

The man Mr. Kubo no no kumo? I don't know whatshisface? Why can't I ever remember things? I blame god… Putting me on this damned to hell world! I HATE YOU! Okay back to whatshisface!

He really should stop touching my arm its bugging me. We sat on a bench him talking about himself and his job and all his money. Damnit I hate him even more this god.

He stopped talking and looked up at the stars "Wow aren't they beautiful" I looked up at the fire balls in the sky. What about them? They look the same as last night. A felt a hand lay on my thigh rubbing it a bit. I looked over at Mr. Kumo but he was looking at the stars with a stupid grin on his face.

"Please remove your hand" he did as he was told. Good boy. We walked back into the party he looked mad… I don't know why but whatever. He went to his little group and I tried to make a run/jog to the front door only to be stopped by my drunken mum.

"Where in Gods names do you think your going?" She asked glaring at me. Freaking whore on a stick. Damn her and her claws of death, I only say this cause she is digging her nails into my skin.

When we went home I was beat then sent to beat then sent up stairs to my attic.

It's been 2 minutes after I took the pills. The third minute just went by. Damn I'm tired…..

* * *

A/N: There is the damned starting!

* * *

Insanely In Love: Profiles: First one: Name Second one: Age Third one: Why that person is in a mental home

Name: Kagome Higurashi

15

Attempted to kill herself

Name: Sesshomaru Taisho

17

Stalked his ex-girlfriend

Name: Inuyasha Taisho

16

Over active imagination

Name: Shippo Fox

14

Gender confused

Name: Miroku Hoshi

16

Believes in the magic bunnies

Name: Rin Shiro

14

Attempted to pull her face off

Name: Naraku Kumo

17

Raped his mother then beat her into coma

Name: Sango Taiga

16

Cutter

Name: Kikyo Busu

16

Anorexia Nervosa

Name: Kagura Miharu

16

Anorexia Nervosa

Name: Kanna Miharu

15

Too many things wrong with her…

Name: Kouga Wolfe

16

Stalker – Con artist

Name: Kohaku Taiga

15

Has an invisible friend(s)

Name: Hiten Thunder

17

Thinks everyone is out to get him

Name: Onigumo Kumo

16

Bipolar

Name: Ginta and Hakkaku Lee

16 – 16

Pill poppers

Name: Ayame

15

Pill popper


	2. Far away

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Warning: None…

A/N: Heres the first chapter…

Chapter 1: Far Away

Kagome P.O.V

* * *

I sighed and watched the doctors pace around the room looking at each other "Kagome sweetie…" Sweetie? Do I look like fucking candy? NO! God damn!

"You are going to a happy place…" Am I going to die? Please god let me die! "Its called Guirokuno Mental Institution" the doctor said slowly like I was stupid or something. Wait what? Mental Institution? They think I'm crazy? I'll show them crazy!

At the therapist

"Ms. Higurashi tell me what you want to be when you grow up?" The therapist said. I think her name was Kurno? Something like that. Okay answering the question!

I smiled brightly and tilt my head to the side "I want to be a soul catcher and take everyone's souls and watch their life-less bodies fall to the ground" The look on her face! Laugh out loud! Ha! Bitch got what was coming to her.

"Okay…" she wrote something down "What have you dreamt of in the past two nights?" she asked in that calm voice. "I dreamt I was a bug and I was flying around and I got stuck up someone's nose and they started to…" I trailed off hitting the couch thing I was sitting on.

"Ms. Higurashi please calm down" I calmed and smiled again. "Okay what is your favorite color?" "Yelacue" "What?" "Yelacue"

"And what is that?" She asked looking at me confused. "Yellow, black, and blue" My eyes widened staring at her "I sometimes turn that color" I laughed then stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.

I was once told that my eye color was black. I guess so cause I think I just saw she shiver. She should fear me! I'm a almighty god out to eat everyone! And I told her so.

At the institution

I wonder why the color black is not allowed here. Wondering none solves anything! "Jimmy cracked corn and I… Losers in the pizza… of the god of homosexuals" the guy next to me is a freak. He told me that green is a purple cow. True fact.

He's a good guy though I think he's name was Miroku? I don't know I have a problem with names. He's funny! He called the doctor a blah blah head. I thought it was funny and so did he. Okay so here me and Miroku sitting waiting forever in a waiting room. Waiting.

Dr. Blah blah head taking forever. Miroku was fun though… yep…. Fun fun Miroku. Pervert touched my ass! I slapped him and got a shot in my arm to 'calm' me down. Assholes. I hate Miroku now. We had our first fight over chickens.

He first said that he had a chicken named John but the bunnies from under his bed took John and ate him. Then I said "Bunnies don't eat chicken!" then he said "Uh huh" "Na huh" so on and so froth. But when it came time for us to be token away from each other we clang to each other like a life line.

It was vary dramatic of course we were given shots and a crazy jacket cause we keep clinging to each other. "I love you Kagome! Marry me!" Miroku yelled being dragged away. "I love you! I want to give birth to your children!"

I was thrown a room with padded walls left there with no food, no windows nothing…

One Hour later

The walls are closing in on me!

Another Hour

I was sitting there banging my head against the wall when the door opened and another person was thrown in. All in white like I, same stupid jacket.

He was hot though. He sat up and looked at me. Oh same cold eyes as me. Pretty red too. My eyes are black though remember I told you this not to long ago. I stood and walked over to him poking him in the arm with my bear foot "Your real…"

"No I'm not." He said moving back towards a wall leaning against it sighing. I moved to him again and plopped down next to him staring at him as he looked around the room. I looked at his arm which was held by the jacket.

His arm was starting to look like roast beef right now. Drool slide down the side of my mouth. I opened my mouth getting ready to eat his arm. He wasn't looking.

A loud scream filled the room and hallway as I bite his roast beef arm refusing to let go. I can't go long without food. He looked yummy. The doctors pulled me off sitting me to the side looking at the now bleeding man.

I bite right through jacket and got him! White and going without food makes me do things. Things really bad. Like bite some poor innocent mans arm thinking it was roast beef.

Not that this man was innocent. I found out later what the evil being did to his mum. Raped her and put her into coma. Wow… Go him. I mean this is where you go when you do bad things. Like try and kill yourself like me. And the doctors said I have something loose in my head.

I believe them. I blame it all on my mum and dad though. I mean if they wouldn't hit me in the head I wouldn't be here right now staring at the man's arm which was being wrapped up. I was laughing inside.

The doctors gave me a warning and left again. I wormed my way over to him and sat up or at least tried but I ended up on my back trying to get up. Failing every time! I know how turtles feel now. Not being able to get up when I their back.

He helped me up I leaned on the wall when up. I said sorry and he forgave me. "I'm Kagome" I said like he would care though. "Naraku" "Can I call you Nara-chan" "No" "Why not?" "Cause its stupid" "It's cute" "I don't care" "Liar you know you like it Nara-chan" "Stop it!"

This was fun! Naraku was no Miroku though. I wonder where he is. And how the bunnies under his bed are doing. Ummm bunnies. I told Naraku about Miroku and he said that Miroku was here a year ago and got out because they thought he was better.

That was until Miroku started to talk to the bunnies again. The bunnies. Are vampires…. Evil dark vampire bunnies. Mwhahaha.

About an hour later

God talked to me. I swear it. He said I was a nut case and I'm going to hell. Oh wait no that was Naraku. Good old Naraku who I'm planning to kill at Midnight. The clock is clicking away.

At lunch (its was morning)

They took the crazy jacket off me and gave me a lunch. It looked fake. Swear it! I poked the food with my… what is this thing? I know its not a fork or a spoon or knife. I'm going to call it a Hyhuhy. I stabbed my meat with my hyhuhy and it ate it.

It was pretty good. I guess, at least for crazy people food.

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist whispering "Hello Kagome" in my ear. It was Naraku "Hello my feather bird brain friend" Naraku sat next to me smirking "I'm surprised your eating. Since you took a chunk out of my ARM!" he panted glaring at him.

He looked mad. Poor dear. I patted his head "Its okay. You didn't taste good any how" I smiled and looked around the small cafeteria. I spotted Miroku talking to a girl with long brown hair and I guess brown eyes.

I stood when Naraku left to go to his little group of crazed mother rappers. I walked over to Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder "Ahem Miroku who is this?" I got all teary eyed when he turned to look at him "Think of our soon to be children!"

The girl stared wide eyed. Miroku clang to me "I'm sorry Kaggie-chan! She means nothing to me!" The girl stared mad at Miroku "Excuse me!" Miroku turned and hugged the girl "I'm sorry Sango she means nothing to me!"

"I'm right here!" God this was fun. The Sango chick ran off crying. At least she can cry I forgot how too. Miroku turned to me and smiled brightly "How what the white room?" he asked sitting down at the table we was standing by.

"I bite this guy named Naraku's arm. It looked like roast beef" "You got stuck in a room with Naraku?" "Yep…" "Was he hot?" "Yeah…" "I bet he wasn't and your just telling me that"

My mouth opened wide "I would never lie to you my love!" Yes I would. But he was hot. Can't help that.

else where! Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Damn I'm bored. I've been locked in this room for about two days now with hardly any food. I'm calling someone about this. My poor sliver hair. Ohh I think its crying! Those bastards will pay!

I sat here and thinking about things. Like killing the doctors and about killing my brother who is probable in a corner of a room thinking the door is going to eat him. Which I bet it was. In his mind at least.

Damn the doctors to hell!

Damn I'm bored…

* * *

A/N: Done! With that chapter at least.

* * *

Japanimeniac: Yeah I can… I can believe! Cause I rock! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Punkgoddess: you've seen what happens next beware!

Joeys-Babygirl: HAHAHAHA! I'm way early!

oakzap425: Yes I am

clavira: Never say gosh.. It creeps me out. Do you really want to know what is going through my mind? I bet not.

AMI MIZUNO1: I know! Mwahhahahahahahhahaha I'm cocky as ever!


	3. The Thoughts of Sesshomaru and Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Warning: Strange lingo

A/N: Damn I'm out of thoughts. But I was reading a book called _Laughing_ something else with a _camel_ I don't know… This chapter is like that book is set up. My editor knows what I'm talking about. I also have a beta thing! That's what I call it. Beta thinger.

Chapter 2: Thoughts of Sesshomaru and Kagome

* * *

Sesshomaru took the pills that make him all messed up and grabbed his journal

Sesshomaru's Journal:

I think I made a hole in the ground by pacing around like a wild animal stuck in a cage without anything at all! Dear gods help me! I'm dying in here and I'm starting to smell like a fish that's been out of water for to long. I sniffed myself, yep out of the water and in the sun for to long.

10 minutes later

My hair is turning gray, wait no that's just the lightening. Never mind that then but I do think that I'm turning old, the doctors are trying to take away my good looks! Damn why couldn't I be as ugly as Inuyasha!

5 minutes later

My poor innocent winger-dinger is in danger of Olupimos with husbands take don't have sex with them, my poor innocent winger-dinger. Forgive me innocent huge one I must cut you off.

1 minute later

Oww throw that thought away! That hurt like hell, my goddess that hurt like the great balls of fire. Or whatever.

9.9 seconds later

10 seconds!

1 hour later

Pacing again… bored out of my mind. This has been going on for at least 10 days… or more! Or less since I put lines in the walls to see how long I was in here and it says 4 days. God damn close enough, glaring at the wall doesn't help.

Okay if I get out of here I well fall in love with a girl (or guy whoever I feel like and who ever is hotter) and have children (unless it was the guy) and join the tree huggers! I don't think I should call them that. Maybe I'll call them Humeys. Yep Humeys.

Humeys is kind of a weird name, and doesn't really suit tree huggers. But I'm like writing Humeys so it's staying.

(A/N: But I don't like typing it!)

Glaring at the door now, since I believe if I kept glaring at the wall it would burst into flames. I wonder if a doctor found this and asked me about it I would kill him. Mwhahaha but he/she would know since that person was rude and read it.

Fuckers.

Stupid door, standing there all tall like, like it's the boss and could open anyone it wanted to. Never wanting to open for me, why you ask? It's because I'm bisexual! That's right the doors a sexist pig! Or whatever. A half homophobe!

Only half though cause I'm not fully gay….yet. I might be since the Olupimos are killing my winger-dinger. I would give anything to fuck a young girl. Damnit I'm getting hard!

Ten minutes later

Ah feeling better now, I think it is time for the Olupimo to be coming in. Those damned Olupimos. Out to get me. At least maybe the Humeys well love me, they should I stopped calling them tree huggers and started calling them Humeys.

Those lucky bastards, called Humeys. I think that I should change my name to Killer Moth or something cool like Yupyupie. Yupyupie Lee Taisho…. I'll stick with Sesshomaru.

Oh damnit the Olupimos are back! Got to go… because they'll rape me! HELP!

book gets shut and then open two hours later

Damn Olupimos. I must have a sign on me that screams "Rape me!" to all the Olupimos that work here. I smell the fish. I hate fish…

You know I think that they eat to many fish! And the fish moves down the unhappy place.

two minutes later

The world is filled with toads. Toads that are killing everyone with their jinokus. Toady world we're living in! Jazz is wonderful. I hear it down the hall with the Olupimo and Doc docs. Asshole. Leaving me here to rot while they're partying!

My left arm is killing me. I don't mean that it is choking me and trying to beat me to death (like last time) but I mean the pain is unbearable! Stupid side effects of the happy pill of doom!

3.4 hours later

Damno the sun is rising, not that I know cause I have no windows in here. But I can see through the walls. Pretty bright shiny colors of death and sparrow. That's a bird right?

Humbug.

Morning end of journal. Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I woke my journal in my arms, damnit this is the second time this happened. I'd wake up and the book I hardly write in would be filled with stupid stuff with lingo I don't know what meant.

Damn lingo mocked me, with its Olupimos and Humeys! What the hell does that mean! Olupimos my god, I'm stupid on pills. Damn it all the hell without anything but a candy bar.

I'm weird but this is why I'm trapped in this small room, with holes in the ground and wall. Wonder how that happened. I smell like fish again. My god I feel dizzy. No standing for this Sesshomaru. God is out to get me, I swear on the holy god of hell.

Kagome's P.O.V.

You ever feel like someone is just like you in ever way? I have that feeling right this minute and its scaring me. Like there is somewhere out there in this world someone is hated by god and the great balls of fire and no heaven.

God is out to get me and this person and I believe we know. I know it, but does the other person.

Miroku is a purple cow. He told me so, I told him he was crazy and he agreed. The girl he was with in the lunch room is called by the name of Sanbo, wait Sanlo, mo, co, poopoo head? I DON'T KNOW! What do I look like god?

I don't know why but I'm starting to think I'm crazy. I never notice before. And if I did talk back like I do to the people here to my evil parents I would get slapped, but the people here are scared of me. At least I think so because every time I enter a room everything gets quiet.

Scary, creepy kind.

Life is kill me, with the green purpleness of the pees here. I swear it that the pees are purple. With green spots on them. Miroku is naming his pees. Fluffy, John, Joe, Cow, Purple, Green, Murple. Whatever, Miroku is far from sane.

I met this guy named 'Inuyasha' who is a freak with fake dog ears! We got into this huge fight over dogs and cats and he pulled his ear stood on one foot and hoped sticking his tongue out at me.

Mature, vary mature.

Miroku finished naming his pees, he ate the one he named after me first and said it was sweet and juicy with big breast. Wonder what he means by that? Ummm.. oh SICKO!

Took me a while there. I got it though so I rock and everyone else sucks big ones.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Chub chub. I get to take my bath today! YAY! I won't spell like a fish anymore! I'm happier then god on a phone pole. Knee slapping good time.

I went under the water as the doctor watched me so I don't kill myself. Like hell. I'm not killing myself until I get the fish smell off my person! I'll die after that maybe.

I'm not going off and telling everyone that I'm going to kill myself right when the doctor turns and looks away. No I'll do in a minutes or ten since I can't get the smell off. Or it is stuck in my nose. And I have to spell me forever!

Doomed to smell fish forever. I'll die, I could die of a smell. I want to die is my head to be cut off and then put on display in Hot Men forever side show. With tikitiki heads.

Whatever. Got the smell off and happy now, or cold hearted on the out side and warm as a fluffy puppy in the inside, a puppy take well run away from home and never to return again until I want it to.

Wish real dogs were like that.

Lingo Meanings:

**Olupimo/** **Olupimos: **Old woman, Old women

**Humeys: **Tree Huggers

**Winger-dinger: **He's little friend down stairs in his pants

**Toads: **People who have big noses

**Jinokus: **Atomic bombs

**Doc docs: **Doctors

* * *

Reviews:

Controleroffire: Poo cha I shall update… soon maybe… I have to finish something then I'll do this!

Naraku's X-Girlfriend: I know I was having fun with that.

Inubaby01: I did as you have asked. Since I'm so damn nice!

Xdemonxgirlx: I know! Te he… I need help

TwistedBlackAndRedRose: I know. Sesshomaru is this chapter is must like me in my hyper mood.

Punkgoddess: Me and you are the same… I'm scared of bunnies. With their creepy red eyes… and sharp "I shall bite your finger off" teeth! –hides under the covers-

Loony Buggi: BWhahahaha I have done my job then! I've made you laugh I shall go back to my home planet and tell them.

Loony Buggi: Tehe people keep saying this about this story and my other but why? I don't think they're funny

fluffychick15: Did done weeeeee!

Lyn: As you wish my master! –bows- Wait no… You bow before me! BOW SLAVE BOW

sexi socks: Yes I am this crazy. I don't know why. I wasn't dropped on my head when I was a baby but this is how I turned out to be and its scares me.

Silvershadow090: Dude you went to a psycho home? Then you can tell me how it is… since I'm guessing on everything and I took what I could from a movie/book called Girl Interrupted. Good movie.

Lyn: Like I said before.. Okay

Kawaiikitty: Aww thanks I think… Sort of good? I mean I put my heart and soul and thoughts into this and its sort of good? I hate you… You are evil… evil!

Joeys-Babygirl: Way late eh?


	4. Pilling on the Popper

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_

Warning: Pills, and talk of the happy killer bunnies.

A/N: Bwhahahaha beware of the bunnies. I'm afraid of rabbits so yeah… I think they're all cute and all I'm just scared of them. I don't know why.

Chapter 3: Pilling on the Popper

I sighed and looked over at Kagome glaring at her. _'Damn I hate her… taking Miroku away from me' _they're just sitting there talking, giggling, and ignoring me! I thought Miroku loved me, he told me so last year when he was here and said he would wait for me to get out. That bastard lied and is now going after the next hottest girl here!

Normal P.O.V

Kagome glanced over at Sango who was glaring at her and Miroku, Kagome looked up at Miroku and clung to him scared of the death glare "Miroku! Sango is glaring at us again!" Miroku laughed and looked over at Sango then back at Kagome "I think she is jealous" he said placing a hand on his chin nodding a bit. "Of what?" she asked being pulled off Miroku by a doctor.

She stuck her tongue out at the doctor then turned back to Miroku watching him shrug then looking at the food in front of him poking it a little. "It's not alive…" Kagome said frowning a bit at him. He jumped back and fell back in his chair hitting his head on the floor screaming "It's alive! GODZILLA" Kagome shook her head at him and threw a spoon at him "Shut up stupid!"

While Kagome was beating Miroku with a spoon and the doctors trying to pull her off him. Kouga sat at a different table holding his head at all the noise that was starting to give him a headache and plus the voices in his head was killing him all screaming telling him to do things. He stood fast and walked over to the two fighting pushing the doctors away grabbing Kagome sitting her down then doing the same with Miroku.

"God shut up already!" he yelled rubbing his temples, Kagome stared in awe at Kouga then snapping out of it raising a hand to her head then lowering it like what the army people do "Ay ay capy-ton" Miroku watched Kagome then did the same thing. Kouga twitched then turned and walked away back to his table. Kagome and Miroku got up and followed Kouga like little chicks to there mother.

Kouga looked back and jumped back at the stares he was getting from Kagome and Miroku. They got ready to launch at the poor man, they let out a scream and clung to Kouga, causing him to fall back. Kouga let out a yelp and glares at the two pansies' that attacked him, seeing Miroku and a beautiful young girl, she rolled off him and sat up smiling getting up skipping away leaving the two men alone. Kouga pulled the clinging Miroku off and stood helping him up, just when the doctors came to see what had happened.

Kouga explained that he was attacked by flying monkeys and did a little show with his hands. It wasn't true but it made them go away. No one in this place wasn't really crazy unless the doctors made you crazy giving you pills and shots every freaking day!

Kagome P.O.V:

I ran into that Kouga guy who was a looker. I tell you yum. Anyway! I'm here walking down the hall to go to my room whom I share with a female by the name of Rin Shiro. She was a sweet girl, really sweet did anything she was told always wearing a smile. I thought it was weird that such a sweet girl like Rin would do something so crazy. She told me that she had tried to pull her face off; she cut her whole face up and tried to pull it off when she was twelve.

She told me that she did it because everyone at school called her ugly and she such cut her face off and do the world a favor. Rin had scars all over her face and a few burn marks on her arms and legs. She told me that the burn marks were from when she was seven she was kid-napped and the ware house she was in was set on fire.

She said all this with a smile. It was kind of creepy. I woke up one time with her setting beside my bed waking me sleep. I nearly jumped out of her skin when I saw that she had a safety pin in her hand and my cheek was bleeding. Now I only go to sleep until she is and I make sure she doesn't come near me. She told me that I had such a pretty face and she wanted it. Creepy!

There was a fun character I meant such a cutie too. Shippo oh my god he was so adorable when I first saw him I had to touch him. His total malefaction was that he thought he was a girl and girls guys and guys girls. He was a gender confused. I tried to explain to him that I was a girl and he was a boy but he wouldn't hear it. I some how blame his parents for locking him in a basement for half of his life teaching him through books.

He brought a book with him to show that he was indeed a girl and I was a boy. This book was messed up though. The doctors don't know about it and only me, Shippo and Shippo's room mate knows about it but he is in a room where you go when you get in trouble. Okay the first page of this book was weird: it had a picture of the world on it and said:

_The meaning of life is simple and easy: Live life to its fullest. You could if you wasn't going to die._

Then it started naming off people who was going die in the year and how. Who ever was Coco Mano should watch out, their going to get hit by a bus. This book of Shippo's had every answer you need in life. Everything! Like if god is real. His not by the way, and if virgin Mary really a virgin. She wasn't she was a freaking slut who thought she was a virgin.

Oh no she wasn't. Rabbits are really blood sucking vampires! Dear goddess help us! I'm like spazing out here thinking about the evil blood sucking psycho rabbits.

(A/N: I was spazing out. after I wrote that I grabbed my head and fell off my chair screaming)

Sesshomaru P.O.V

It's so hard to be me! I swear, if someone touched me again I could go psycho on someone. Like a killing rampage or something. I got out of the room. Which I renamed box. It was like you was in a box, a box where kittens laid sick and sad. I'm making myself depressed again. I need to stop doing that.

Once I get out of here I think I'm going to become the CEO of my father's company. I am the heir to it. My step mother was going to take over but luckily the bitch died and now my father is in a happy golf home while since visiting his sons and company every month. Freaking millionaires. Everything is going to annoy me to no end I swear.

I think I hear a bird chirping oh never mind that's bird boy. I have to stay in my room with my room mate for an hour to get to know each other a bit more, since we got in a small fight over a pen. A PEN! For gods sake. Anyways I found out that my room mates name was Shippo Fox. He kept playing with my hair and calling me Sessy-poo. It didn't really bug me but he keep giggling and that was bugging me.

I found out about his book that told all. I wasn't going to die so I'm kind of happy right now. Ha! Anyway, Shippo is a gender bender, Ha that's fun to say, he believes I'm a guy and I am but its abnormal since he calls every other guy a girl. It must be my manly charms.

I keep creaking myself up.

normal P.O.V – TV room

Sango, Miroku and Kagome sat on the floor playing cards in front of the TV getting death glares from all the kids in there. They stopped playing cards and had to move because of a doctor said so they moved to a corner in a room. Miroku and Kagome started to sing a beautiful song called Pilling on the popper and here it is:

_Miroku: Here we are pilling _

_Kagome: Pilling on the popper_

_Miroku: Death_

_Kagome: Love_

_Miroku: Money_

_Kagome: More pills_

_Together: Pilling on the popper of the popper pill_ (say that five times fast)

A/N: Its short cause I have nothing left in my head and I'm tired and bored and that put all together! 0 Anyway that's all I'll update sooner and whatnot.

Reviews! –points to the reviews-:

Kjinuyasha (to all of them): And I have issues? The part about Kagome being a soul catcher came when I was listening to a song that had nothing to do with that. Yep. I get told all the time to be come a comedian and I think I should start taking it to heart. -! Whoo!

KellyLuvsInu (to all of them): - I'm crazy as well my friend. Your brother was watching Sex in the City? Tell him I called him a freak. FREAK! Meheha. Anywhom thank you for review blah blah blah. Hahahaha okay okay I'm stopping now.

Controleroffire: My story is good? –gasp- -ego going up- hehehehe I know its good since I'm so great!

Hoogleboogle: As you wished! Mwhahahahahahaha

Nymphetamine: I bet you tell everyone that… Gee I don't believe you.

Crutches the magic hippie: -reads the review again- Uh huh –reads it again- Tell your master I said Hi and I want my pay check, okay you… are….a….psycho…..your….going….to……hell….thank….you….for….reviewing…..hahaha…..ha…. That is going to be stuck in my psyche!

Japanimeniac: Thank you! –strikes pose ego going up even more- HA! I rock!

Crazy: Should I say sorry? No I refuse to. I could careless if you went to a mental institution and what they made you do. I'm not a caring person. That Kagome isn't the real Kagome and the story would go no where if she went to a flipping foster home! So shut up. I don't care you just wasted you time telling me all that.

Silviasilverelf: Ay ay captain!

gothic me: As you wish I have updated.. not soon. Now later then sooner… Yep!

Eyes of Jade: -bows- You are so cool…. And yes I would like more info of the psycho homeys. Since as a reviewer called it 'fake' I never been to a mental institution and I'm a sane person… I can feeling everyone laughing at that.

elemental neko: -eyes- Uh huh sure you was… Why does everyone get to of to a psycho home and I don't? I hate you all!

fluffychick15: bb4n? be burble 4 nine.

Lyn: I did! see?

AMI MIZUNO1: I don't see anything cute about it but okay?

Punkgoddess: that poor ant… And how could you not like peas! I love peas! I named a pea ko and we got married. It wasn't as wrong when I had an egg it was a boy and I named it some long Japanese name I forgot. He was gay but had a wife and two children, he was cheating on his wife with a man named something.

TwistedBlackAndRedRose: hehe I bet he is.


	5. Cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Inuyasha_**

Warning: Blood and whatnot. God (I do not believe in God or the Devil), almost raping someone, Sesshomaru naked. (Of coarse you can't see that but I know a person who knows a person that has a naked Sesshomaru picture)

A/N: I have up to chapter 11 and what I'm going to write! And I finished Hopelessly Devoted! So…. I'll update faster not to fast so you don't have a chance to review. I also have the last chapter of this done! I don't know why though... Anyways! Pray I don't lose my notebook I have them all in. Oh and I have nothing against gays. Trust me.

'_Dreaming'_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Enter Flashback Mode

Chapter 4: Cutting

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V:

Okay I met this 'human' named umm Sesshomaru but I have a feeling about him and it screamed "Call me Fluffykins!" And we can not ignore the feelings! Okay I bet you little humanoids want to know how I and Fluffykins met. I bet you do damnit on with the flashback.

I glared at this person called "Mr. Purple" he dressed in light purple pants with dark purple dots on them, and a light green shirt. I think he is gay. Clothes are a dead give away, I bit my tongue so I didn't just start laughing when I saw he had a boner. He took one took at all the cute guys and had to turn around and start talking to himself we all heard him too. What he was saying:

Mr. Purple wiggled his butt a bit "Oh so many bad boys!" "Hard tough sexy…" "Oh boy!"

I wanted to laugh so hard! But didn't. Mr. P was right though there was a lot of hot guys, I kept looking at this one guy though. Well glancing at him, to afraid to look fully at him. I mean who would? He had beautiful long silver hair that looked silky, and cold narrow gold eyes, they seemed to glow in the light of the room and his body! Oh god. He is a god. Right next to me….(Sitting in the class, middle)

I'm not a big spiritual person, besides me wanting to be a soul catcher and kill everyone, but this guy was a flipping god. He was better then Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, and who ever mixed! I would act like a little school girl if giggling didn't want to make me puke. So I did the next best thing!

I dropped my pen on the floor next to him. We both made a reach for it, our hands touched. But this is when it went wrong. I fling myself at him and yelled "FLUFFYKINS!" out for everyone to hear. I don't know this god of a man and I was cling to him like a life line. We were on the floor, his chair tripped over. I was on top of him with little hearts around my head, him groaning in pain.

Mr. P pulled me off but as soon as he let me go and clung to the perfect man again. I was given a shot to calm me down, I was all mellow. I had to say sorry to the man but he was knocked out so I didn't get a chance too before I was pulled off in a straight jacket.

While I sat in the white padded room I wondered why they called them straight jackets. What if their not straight but gay like Mr. Purple? Umm something to think about while in here. Or I could roll around and act like the berry. I like the second idea.

END

Okay that is what happened and I did act like a berry! I was named Berryofreak.

Normal P.O.V: Sesshomaru

"That fucking girl attacked me! I was going to pick her fucking pen and she just attacked me" Sesshomaru nearly yelled to the doctor who was looking at his arm that the girl clung to. The doctor laughed "She had quiet a hold on you Sesshomaru-san" he laughed again wrapping Sesshomaru's arm. Giving him a shot with purple stuff in it.

This was the only doctor that was a crazed psycho like the OTHER 'doctors'. They wasn't doctors no… murders is more like it! Freaks of nature!

"Yeah she did! She called me Fluffykins" Sesshomaru shook his head "It's people like that and places like this that make me wonder if-" the doctor cut him off by taking hold of his face and making him looking at him. (We're are going to call him Doc.) Doc smiled softly "Sesshomaru"

Fluffy- (-gets hit on the head-) Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

What the fuck is this doctor doing? Freak! Touching me. My beautiful smooth face… I think to highly of myself. Mwhaha bow before me. Not lean bow! Doc leaned towards him capturing my lips in his. I had to blink a few times before I punched him, wiping my lips millions of times and spitting "ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" (12 ews)

I pointed at him and glared shaking my finger a bit "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gay!" I yelled watching him stand up and walk over to me. I was backing away, and like always the victim runs into a wall. That's what I did, it must be because I'm beautiful. They all hate me! Jealous! (Drama queen… -gets hit again-)

Normal P.O.V:

Doc pinned the now numb Sesshomaru the wall, taking his hands and putting them above his head kissing down his neck, nipping at it a bit. Sesshomaru's eyes were half closed showing no emotion, his head spinning. Doc let one of Sesshomaru's hands go and led the hand to his clothed member making Sesshomaru cup it.

Doc moaned moving Sesshomaru's hand away, as Sesshomaru fell unconscious.

Hours later Sesshomaru P.O.V:

It was dark outside and I was in pain. I was staring at the ceil light that was above me it was the only one on in the room, Shippo was sitting in the corner of my bed writing in his _god book _as I like to call it. He was mumbling something while looking at me, he crawled up to my face with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry" I blinked staring at him, he hugged me wrapping his arms around my chest burring his face in my side.

He was crying, so I guess he knew what Doc did to me. The God Book knows all and so does Shippo. After about a while Shippo's crying stopped telling me that he was asleep, I moved up wincing a bit in pain, Shippo's limp body fell on the bed asleep. I grabbing his book flipping through it to his love-life section, Shippo's love life was beautiful. He would fall in love with a nice loving guy who was rich.

Mine told me that I was going to fall in love with someone closer then I thought but was going to hurt them in the end. Really hurt them.

Kagome's Dream: (I'm not doing a P.O.V)

'_Kagome ran down the white hall way, she didn't know where she was but every thing was white and blinding someone was following her down the hall with a sword looking thing raised over his head ready to strike her. Kagome turned looking at the dressed in white man with wide eyes tears flooding down her face. Kagome gulping looking in front of her again a blinding white is that all she could see._

_Kagome felt her heart speed up her tears renewing them selves, her body was hurting, her lungs burning. She felt her body run into a wall looking up, she saw a man dressed in black she turned and saw the man in white still coming at a lower pace though. Kagome looked back to the black man who frowned shinnying tears falling out of his covered eyes "I loved you" he brought a sword out bring it down. _

_Soon Kagome felt her body being cut from both sides slicing her up. _

End of Dream:

Kagome shot up panting her body on fire someone standing over her with a knife. Kagome looked at herself her arms and stomach covered in blood. Kagome screamed the person grinning wildly.

* * *

A/N: hehehe I'm not tell you who it is until the next chapter! Sorry so short.

Reviews:

Inu girl demon: -covers head from angry reviewer- Sorry! –cries-

Inuroku: WHOO HOO! –sings- Update, update I've updated

KellyLuvsInu: I think I've read your story before… umm I don't remember! But I will!

cAnDyLaNdReJeCt: I'm glad? I think…. I bet you just have gas

moonscout11: yes yes they do… they talk in the next chapter

QueenFreaK: WHOO! I'm loved! –cries- Thank you!

Wolf girl: -evil laugh- mwhahahahaha thanks! Bwhahahahahahahaha beware of its greatness!

Deadkikyo: are you a puppy? –looks over- umm puppy power!

deAth to Ko0Kie: yeah! –dances-

soulful ice: Bunnies are evil… -glares at bunnies- evil bunnies!

Bloodspiller: People keep saying its funny… I don't even try… I put a few random thoughts in my head on the computer and boom!

Eyes of Jade: lol oh god… thanks I'm using the candy thing next chapter! Think Miroku on… sweet tarts

Genken: Duh… It comes a lot from my thoughts I have through the day. I'm messed up in the head.

Lyn: …. Ay ay captain… mwhahahahaha

kitkatthekandybar: both? I guess…umm yeah both.

Gin: ;; thank you…. Eeeee hehe haha! In all other words I rock?

inuyuyu-16: -waves to kaito- Hi… My muse is a purple cow… and Thank you for reviewing! I love it when crazy people review! Not that I'm saying your crazy… yes I am

Gabrielle: Oh I know I know…

pheonix-maker: I know I know gee you people need to work on your talking skills…

gothic me: Music make me loose control… it was on a song that came on. Hehe thanks!

Kagomente: none taken. I understand…

Quintons-babygirl: Its past Friday! hahahahahahahahaha

VampireGoth: You're vary demanding… but you said please so okay!

Punkgoddess: I wrote on my school hall way wall and I have three little tiny heads on there. I did it last year and their still there!

animevixen910: I have you sucked into my web!

Fluffymagnet: fluffy magnet… -looks over and holds out fluffy thing- And yes I do believe that you are crazy! Freak..


	6. Death to the Barbies

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Inuyasha, Barbie, or God (I am God)_**

Warning: None

A/N: I'm starting a God Book filled with my thoughts no it's not a journal, journals are filled with happy things. I'm a depressing soul… even though I don't act it. I am. I feed on depression. I'm not a cutter, I'm not a pill popper, I don't do any drugs or drink, I do not show signs of losing my mind (ask anyone I know they would disagree to that at least.)

Chapter 5: Death to the Barbies

* * *

Last time on Insanely in Love: 

_Kagome shot up panting her body on fire someone standing over her with a knife. Kagome looked at herself her arms and stomach covered in blood. Kagome screamed the person grinning wildly._

Now: Kagome's P.O.V

The person who went psycho locked Rin out of the room so she couldn't help. The person was Sango. It was strange because I thought we were cool but I guess not. She craved Miroku in my stomach and just cut my arms and legs. I didn't notice my leg until I tried to stand. I was told later as a doctor wrapped my arms and legs up, that Sango had a knife under her pillow that she used to cut herself.

Once a cutter always a cutter I guess.

(A/N: Okay if you read my other story Hopelessly Devoted you would see I put Sango as an enemy too. I have nothing against Sango in fact I think she is cool! But I hate it when Kagome and Sango are always buddy-buddy with each other, and I like to be different.)

People are all staring at me when I walked down the hall whispering to one another. I had to wear short sleeve shirt with shorts all because my wounds. I looked like crap. We didn't have mirrors here and the shining plastic things taped to the damn wall don't help. Stupid cutters and their evilness of unhappy depression.

(This next line does not belong to me. It ownership is **Karrissa/****Quintons-babygirl **that line is _gasping squirrel monkeys_. And Karrissa you have all rights to my weird lines…

Gasping squirrel monkeys! Barbie is on the loose and life-size! There are two of them! Ah! Duck and cover! I turned and hurried down the hall bumping into a few people that hit my stomach where Miroku's name is at, holy friggin' crap that hurts.

I was panting, in pain, and felt like crying. I never thought Barbie wannabes were here! Dear goddesses of fire help me! I don't know these girls and I hate them. We should kill them. I was to busy glaring at the wall to notice the person next to me.

Then I did and screamed punching the person. Poor Fluffykins, he fell on the ground like the rock he is. I clung to him almost in tear of happiness "Sessy-poo poo head!" A name I've given Fluffykins since he won't let me call him…Fluffykins. He told me if I even think it, he would hurt me. My evil side was laughing and pointing at him jumping up and down chanting Fluffykins. My good side….doing the same.

Sesshomaru made a growling sound, which sounded like purring, getting ready to bite my head off but I gave him the 'look'. It was powerful: The cute innocent kitten look. As Shippo likes to call it. Good ol' innocent Shippo doesn't know I named it after him. The Shippo look can bring anyone to there knees and begging for forgiveness.

I have the power to destroy all! Ahem going crazy with power again, Shippo warned me about that.

Sesshomaru P.O.V:

Damn Kagome! Why in the world did the doctors make her go say sorry after that? And why did she have to be one of Shippo's friends? In the God Book it tells that I'm going to kill someone close to me. Mission one: Get Kagome close. Mission Two: Kill her…slowly.

That's mean of me. I should make her death enjoyable. Kill her while having sex. Sounds about right. Yep I think it works well in the plan, right when we're done, if I'm not to tired I'll cut her head off. Yeah the plan is flaw proof! One thing is Miroku. He seems to have falling quiet in love with my soon to be victim. Kill Miroku then Kagome. There now its flaw proof.

Wait there is Naraku…. Maybe I can get him to help. Give him drugs or something. Yep now I'm ready to go. Not now since I'm still on the floor with Kagome clinging to me like a teddy bear. I know she knows that she is calling me Fluffykins behind my back. And that concludes why she must die.

Normal P.O.V: Lunch

Miroku sniffed a little of the dusty sweet tart on his tray. Kagome watched him get high on sweet tarts. (Someone whom is so cool! . V ROCK ON! Told me that in a review!). Miroku stood up raising his arms over his head yelling like Godzilla.

"ROAR! ROAR!" he stomped around having a fake mean look on his face, Kagome pointed and laughed when he tripped and fell on his face. Sesshomaru slide next to Kagome putting an arm around her shoulder whispering something in her ear making her eyes go wide and a blush creping to her cheeks. (He said hi... in that sexy voice)

Miroku walked over to then pushing Sesshomaru's arm off her shoulder and sitting next to her glaring at Sesshomaru who glared back. "SHIPPO!" Kagome got up running over to Shippo who had a bunny plushie.

Miroku screamed covering his head "THE BUNNIES!" Shippo blinked his tears away when the doctors took the bunny away. "Bun-Bun" the rabbit's name.

The next day: Kikyo and Kagura

Kikyo brushed her hair pouting in the plastic mirror "Kagura…" she turned to her best friend still with the pout on her face "How about this?" Kagura thought (like she could) "Needs more pout less innocent" Kikyo nodded and turned back to the mirror.

Kagome and Shippo:

Shippo sat on Sesshomaru's bed cross legged writing in his book about things or other. Kagome laying on Shippo's bed looking up at the ceiling "Shippo?" he made a little sound, Kagome flipped on his side glaring at the girly man "Do you believe in God?" "No" "Why not?" "Because I'm not lesbian"

"What?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Huh? What were we talking about?" Shippo asked confused looking at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and turned away from him.

later that day: Kagome P.O.V

I sat in the bath shaving my legs the nurse watching me, telling me to be careful of the cuts on my legs. Shippo counted my cuts and said that there were five on my back, ten on my arms and four on my legs. The equals up to 19. 19! 19 freaking cuts. That freak Sango was going to get it. All those add up to the sum on my stomach where Miroku's name was.

12 plus a little heart on the side. 31. Sango must really like Miroku if she craved his damn name in MY stomach! God I'm going to kill her when she comes out of the box. Kill her real good.

Kill her real good? Oh god! I'm turning into a noodle!

After the bath

I stared at the thing that was called a TV it was blank and the TV lovers was laughing and pointing at it like it was the most funniest thing in the world. A nurse tapped my shoulder whispering "You've got a phone call" I nodded and stood walking over to the phone booths picking up the laid down phone putting it to my ear "Hello?"

"_Hello dear! I'm so glad you took this call I must say that you must be getting better if they allow you to have phone calls now" _My mother…. _"Anyhow! I'm just calling to say that you well be having visitors sooner or later. Or cards and money. People feel sorry for you!" _She started laughed. She was talking all snobby so that must mean that some one was over.

"Okay I thi-" _"Oh dear! I have to get off the phone tata lots of love!" _She hung up on me! ME? The mentally unstable person! She is the one mentally unstable. Must get it from her. Her or my dad who is going to die and burn in hell for that I'm sure. Assholes.

I put the phone down and walked back over to the couch sitting down in my spot that no one tried to take. Everyone was really nice. Well at least the TV freaks. What's yours is yours and no one else's. The TV was on now and the whole place was quiet.

Mid night

The BARBIES found me! They tracked me down and want me to be one of them! OHHH No!

ten minutes later

Yes! I'm not one of them! I rock! Yes!

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be updating faster now… maybe… Barbie in this one means prep.

* * *

Reviews –pokes the many reviews and growls- I hate you all: (But everyone seems to like the evil rabbits!) 

NellaFire: I'm not going to die! RIP no way! I refuse to die! And thank you for reviewing… it means a lot to me…. Not really if you didn't review that mean I wouldn't have to sit here and answer it! DAMN YOU! BUT thank you for reviewing hope to see you review again.

inu-yashas-kagoma: I see… -looks at- Umm mum in a hurry –holds up glue giving a fake bright smile- glue her feet to the floor!

InuyashaJunky: -gives a cookie- You picked right. WOW! I never thought that someone would guess right! I mean the title was a dead give a way! I mean Sango is the cutter and the chapter is called Cutter! And I'm a girl…

kenshi-mimiroo: Okay right well you're a nut job. Thanks for the review you psycho.

Mariposa-6482: I take these thought from me, just think random thoughts…

Aninaig: Don't worry I can't spell as well and I have a problem with grammar

Crest01: You thought way to much in the vampire thing… You need to go get some help. Soon

Chibi Akinasan: -whispers back- No its not

Lyn: Okay First you tell me what you think… then… you talk about random things that flood your mind!

Kagomente: -doesn't help watches- Hey! I like Mr. Purple! It was fun! Weird but fun!

animevixen910: Don't ponder to hard you could get a headache! HEADACHES ARE EVIL! SATANS BABY! Beware….

Erin: o-o I love you! Gee you freak! –whispers to self- I don't love you… -lalallalaa- Thank you for reviewing! It was fun to read! YEAH!

gothic me: Ohh he did more then kiss him.. I just didn't show that

bakanellie1223: I don't know what your talking about but thank you? I think…

inuyuyu-16: -waves again to them- They are mean in accusing us of being crazy! I mean just because we're different from the other children don't mean were crazy!

Punkgoddess: this only means one thing… death to all… I have no idea where that came from and I would like to say sorry… No I wouldn't so I'm not going too! DIE! . !

Inu Girl Demon: You just need to calm down… breath in and out. You done? GREAT! Glad I could help you out! It isn't that funny you know… And I don't know where I got the Fluffykins from.

Quintons-babygirl: I used it! WHOO HOO! YAY! Umm we're going shopping today…. Whoo!

fluffychick15: tata and whatnot!


	7. Getting to Know

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Inuyasha_**

Warning: Short Chapter, Evil Rabbits and Doors

A/N: This chapter is just to tell why Miroku is scared of rabbits and Inuyasha enters in here with his phobia of doors and mostly about the little characters. I have an over active imagination, everyone in my family doesn't think so but I do. I'm very short tempered too but that's beside the point. Changed my name! Use to be Kimonolover…

Chapter 6: Getting to Know

(-) Those are the voices in their head

Miroku's P.O.V:

I stared at the padded wall, rocking back and forth. Guess I'm bored. I was put in here because Shippo brought that damn rabbit out and stuck it in my face. I thought I was going to die! Okay I know or at least think that you people want to know why I am afraid of rabbits. .Its because when I was little I was attacked by a killer bunny! It says so in the God Book:

_Miroku Hoshi was attack, on June 14 when he was ten, by a killer rabbit. With snow white fur, pink eyes, and little cute nose. BWARE OF THE RABBITS!_

It says that! The book knows everything. I mean everything! It's a God Book! Shippo writes everything God says in that book. Life, death, lust, everything! It is so cool… I want one. Anyways back to my attacking of the rabbit of doom! Shippo told me about it… I asked if I could have it but he just glared and walked away.

This rabbit was large for a ten year old boy at least. I mean it must have been 130 pounds of fur and 200 of fat I wonder if I'll ever see that rabbit again. I hope not, I have a scar on my arm little teeth marks where the rabbit bit me and little paw marks where the rabbit dug its claws of death into my arm. My poor arm. It was abused by that evil creature of fluff and fat.

Don't get me wrong I think that bunny was cute but my god. Oh and I'm scared of rabbits when I was five a rabbit jumped on my head and wouldn't let go of me! I peed myself! I saw that in the God Book too!

Kagome said that there were no magic bunnies but I know there is and no one else can see them! They hide under your bed waiting then their going to grab your feet and pull you under!

Inuyasha P.O.V:

I'm Inuyasha Taisho, little half brother to Sesshomaru Taisho. And I believe that doors are going to eat me. When at least I think so, I mean doors are creepy. It all started when I was 13 or so when a door fell on me breaking most of the bones in my body. Sesshomaru said that the door was trying to eat me. Sesshomaru is so cool!

I worship my own brother! Is that wrong? Is it wrong that before we came here I would jack off to his picture? I don't think so, Sesshomaru is my God. He is my everything. I love him, I know everything about him and I want him to fuck my brains out. Over and over again. I'm drooling again, but who wouldn't!

(A/N: Um…. Don't ask about him loving his brother)

I bet you all are wondering why I would love my own brother. I mean it's not all because he is a hot sexy god. No it's because when I was little he saved my life and I loved him from that day! Sesshomaru is someone who I look up to as a brother and a lover. Though he would never do what I want him to do to me. Miroku said that Shippo said that Sesshomaru would kiss me on the lips one time.

AND NOT PUKE! Yes… He would willingly put his soft lips over mine, and kiss me. I can not wait until that day! I can not wait until he will kiss me willingly, the day he will take my first kiss. Oh I can't wait!

Shippo's P.O.V:

I watched Sesshomaru pace around the room hand on his chin seemly deep in thought. The doctor came in the room looking at Sesshomaru waving him out into the hallway, I watched Sesshomaru leave waiting a few minutes before getting up from my place on my bed and went over to him and laid down on it. It was much softer then mine and smelt good.

I laid there on my stomach looking at the wall with half closed eyes kind of glaring at the white wall. The white reminded me a lot of my home; I was locked in the basement for my whole life no seeing a day of light. I'm pale, but healthy. I get told all the time I'm not a girl, but a guy. I've read books, a lot of books and in all of those books the girls are so nice and all the guys are big, mean, and ugly. They would abuse the females and rape them.

Plus I look much better in a dress then in a tux at least that was what I was told. My father was nice and my mother was nice, yes, even though they locked me in a basement protecting me from the real world. I still loved them with all my heart. My mother was an owner of a noodle shop, and my father helped her run it. I didn't know what it looked like but I guess it looked pretty from what I saw in pictures.

My mother was a gambler, that's what my father told me, before I came here, he told me that she betted our house and my life. I remember when I went outside for the first time I couldn't handle the sun light and the heat and went crazy hitting one of the police officers over and over again. She was a weakling anyhow (it was a man, remember he is gender confused. Sorry to confuse you all but when Shippo says Father is means Mother and same to Mother to Father.)

I know I'm a girl because I'm nice, sweet, and kind! All things that a woman is! I'm small and tiny and whatnot and I love make-up! So I'm a female and that's all there's to it. My God Book says so and I would never lie about something like this! I know better then to lie. Mother would slap me when I would lie so I know better. And I'm not a very good lair. I always look around when I lie, and I twitch too. It's really embarrassing.

Miroku P.O.V:

Maybe I am a little out of it. I mean sure rabbit's are scary but I need to suck it up and breathe in and out. I'm not here just because of that, I was before but I'm here on another reason. I kind of ripped some beanie babies heads off and shot my father in the leg with an arrow AND got pulled under the bed by the rabbits.

The whole beanie baby thing was because they was telling me to do things I was unconformable with, like touch myself, tie my father to a chair and touch him. Stuff like that. Really unconformable. It raised my ego though to find out that I was bigger in the pants then my dad!

I can't help it if I'm big. I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, to sexy it hurts. I need help… wait this is why I'm here! Hello! They're not helping my problems! Those bastards are making me worse! I mean how come I'm not getting better? Not enough hours in the day to kill of those ass of a bitches, so on to the next best thing! Kagome Higurashi. I didn't know that was her full name until one of the nurses said it, Sesshomaru said that he already knew it. I got to pay more attention!

I need to get a life. Something to do when I get out, first I'm going to grab every girl I meet asses, second say sorry to the beanie babies, third say sorry to my father, fourth marry a super model. Sounds great to me. I'm not going to put the heads back on the beanie babies, no way am I going to do that! Not that I'm saying they creep me out (yes he is) its just they scare me (it's the same thing) SHUT UP!

Stupid voices in my head! (I'm not stupid!) Yes you are you are a stupid voice that doesn't have a job, ten kids and not married. (That was cold man...) I know but you need to face it, and today I was feeling down so it was up to me to feel better. It's your fault you started talking to me. She left… went to go kill herself? Good. No more voices. (Moo) Damnit!

Inuyasha P.O.V:

The doctor said I wasn't allowed to see my brother until I calmed down. I can't calm down though I mean, I'm all hyper! They gave me a pill and now I'm all whoo hoo! Rock one Tokyo! I'm sitting here in one of those crazy rooms rocking and giggling like a mad man. Do men giggle? I don't think so, but we should. I mean giggling it so fun! (I hate giggling men) No one asked you fatso. (That's like calling yourself fat since I'm in YOU) I hate you, go get a life. (I can't help it if I don't have a life) Here something: Get a job.

(Who is going to hire a voice?) A talk show host? (Yeah right) Stupid voice… (You're the stupid one! Talking to the voice in your head) Shut up you ungrateful rat (Me a rat? I'm not the one in a crazy home) Yes you are (Damn… got me there)

I want some Junior Mints (Go get some then) Shut up and do you think the doctors would just give me mints? (Why not?) I hope you die. (Kill yourself then)

Stupid voice and its stupid ness of hate and whatnot, I hate it when it talks to me when I'm in the middle of… ahem never mind that just know I was busy! Staring at the wall, doing nothing else but picture Sesshomaru naked. I can't help it if his hot. The door opened for my cell but I wasn't anywhere near it so I didn't know who opened it, or who was going to come in.

Sesshomaru came in! I wiggled over him as fast as I could, which isn't very fast. I made it to him! WHOO HOO! I got on my knees and stared up at him smiling "Hello Sesshomaru-chan" He stared back and nodded sitting down in front of me "Inuyasha, you have to stop talking to yourself, you are starting to scare the doctors" How could I scare them? Aren't they made for this kind of thing? They are robots right?

They walk talk and eat like robots so it must be that they are robots. Out to eat us, when we eat sushi. Sushi is evil. Evil, evil sushi. Raw fish is going to kill us along with the evil robot doctors scary robot doctors with their black eyes and pale skin, and ugliness. Creepy! I can't help the fact that they are scary. It's their fault all their fault. Sesshomaru left after I just kind of stared at him.

Shippo P.O.V: (This is going to be short)

Life is so unfair! Sesshomaru is pacing again, he just got back from Inuyasha but besides that and on to why I think life is unfair. It's unfair because I can't have Bun Bun out side of this room! UNFAIR!

A/N: I didn't have internet so I wrote this! And I'm leaving for Texas for a week on Friday: June 24, 2005. FOR A WEEK! DAMNIT!

Reviews:

Taiyukai: Kagome is smart you should agree

sexi socks: I would't know… I don't like hard candy… or anything sour. And I don't do drugs.

inu-yashas-kagoma: bummer…. I pity you

goddess v: Who in the world said Sesshomaru was bi? As in bisexual right? He's not.. I don't think… SESSHOMARU YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINNING TO DO! –Runs off-

Labyrinthine Reflection Poison (2): My mother said I needed therapy to bad it cost to much. Her job said they would pay but I refused to go. And Onigumo is a major bipolar! Totally freak

animevixen910: wooo what are you going to eat? –stares at- tell me

blackestheart: no I'm not a stoner… I have friends that are stoners though!

ChaosKree8er (2): who's Ko? I don't want to know… or do I? You are having way to much fun reviewing this story you freak.

Mariposa-6482: WHOOO HOO! OKAY!

Quintons-babygirl: Near 15… up to 20 some though! Leaving for Texas on Friday!

Crutches the magic hippie: You are not totally there in the head and I would like to pat you on the head… and I want to listen to the song but can't cause its too cool for me.

Meh: Who isn't mentally unstable?

Lyn: I'm going to get you to type more… oh yes if it's the last thing I do!

Inu Girl Demon: -sings- Have yourself a merry little turkey. –stops- This is serious –hands a balloon- I want you to have this balloon.

deAth to Ko0Kie: Why not? I mean I need one! I ate my last one! Anyways –goes and takes cookies from the store without paying, gets sent to jail. Muse looks at her glaring- "You take things way to seriously"

VampireGoth (2): Weirdo… you freak!

Aninaig: I'm scared of rabbits…. My best friend boyfriend was looking at a rabbit shirt it was a vampire bunny and I almost died!

gothic me: Sango is a freak… no one likes her, she's not all there in the head..

fluffychick15: -bows before soda-

silvia silver elf: Ay ay captain!

Punkgoddess: She didn't turn in to a Barbie..

Kagomente: I'm really starting to hate your brother..

inuyuyu-16: I like the monkey –pets Kaito- hehe


	8. Naraku Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Inuyasha_**

Warning: This chapter may cause headaches and eye bleeding.

A/N: Back from the burning state of doom… DOOM! I reminded myself of Zim from Invader Zim... I've got the Zimyness.

Chapter 7: Naraku Part 1

Naraku's P.O.V:

* * *

I never noticed but therapist is the same thing as the rapist. My therapist is a rapist! I wouldn't think otherwise, she is a little fat and flirty annoy me to death kind of flirty. I thought that therapist had to listen to you, not giggle and talk. She keep talking about her lover, does it fucking look like I care? I'm the one sitting in the therapist's chair doodling on her paper.

I'm drawing her being hung by a cow. Since she's a cow, a fat milk cow. I felt like doing one of my evil laughs. Bw-ha-ha. Okay it's about time for my therapist to stop talking and let me go, go back to the padded walls at least. I sighed and leaned back in the chair closing my eyes hearing the therapist shut up and stand, telling me I could go now. I stood and handed her, her clip board letting her look at my drawing as I walk out into the cold wall way.

A guard led me back to my padded room and didn't even bother put me in a straight jacket since I was going to do some kind of writing therapist with the arm biting Kagome. Something about getting to know the people around you and I got to choose and I picked Kagome. Who by the way was more then happy to learn about me, I know she knows why I'm in here but I don't think she knows why I did it.

-thirty minutes later

Kagome was led in by the therapist who had clip boards in his arms and wash-able markers to write with like we were two-year-olds. Kagome and I fought over the black marker, it was pretty hot. The therapist was talking to the guard about something or other, and Kagome was pressed up against me saddling me trying to get the marker. Pretty hot.

The therapist coughed to get our attention and Kagome sat up on him taking the marker in her mouth looking back at him blinking a bit. Okay this is what she was like: Arched back hands on my chest (I'm laying down) a light blush across her face from the fight, sitting right where my ding-dong is. (A/N: I got to use ding-dong! -v My way of a peace sign)

Okay…

Kagome's POV:

Death! The marker is mine…. Mwhahaha beware of my almighty marker (A/N: that came from the heart) Ahem. Anyhow the paper I'm supposed to be writing about my life:

_When I was 5 or so… I don't remember. My father and mother deiced that I wasn't good enough for them and thought it would be fun to beat me. Like I was a pancake. Pancakes are evil. I only think that cause my idiot of a father thought it would be nice to shove a pancake down my throat! No problems though cause then my mom thought it would be great to wash them down with bleach. _

_Thumbs up rocking good time. Ahem. A year later my mum and dad thought it would be cool if I could become a whore but when my first costumer came to me, I bit him… easy done. I bit him where it counts. Trust me I'm not like those idiots who hit people in the balls because they don't agree with them or anything like that. I'm totally against hit men down there. (A/N: She gets it from me)_

_Anyways that whore idea was out, then my dad started fooling around on my mom with a whore named… I'm not good with names. My mom thought it was my fault sense I was a failure at everything I did. This is the point where she became an alcoholic. I was turning seven and my dearest father thought it would be a great idea for me to become his sex slave. It didn't last when I burned him in the butt with an egg, don't ask._

_I'm still a virgin too! YAY! But you didn't need to know that. When I was 8 My dad and mom left me in the house for two weeks while they worked things over at a hotel away from my smelly body. I don't think they was making up with each other. The only thing they seemed to have in common was that they loved beating me shitless. _

_Why? Because people thinks it fun to hit me and try and kill me. Something about my blood. Want to know my view on life? Well you're going to know it anyways! _

_(A/N: Disclaimer to the things I'm about to do! These words are by lazyboy: Underwear Goes Inside the Pants)_

_Why is marijuana not legal? Why is marijuana not legal? It's a natural plant that grows in the dirt. Do you know what's not natural? 80 year old dudes with hard-ons. That's not natural. But we got pills for that. We're dedicating all our medical resources to keeping the old guys erect, but we're putting people in jail for something that grows in the dirt?_

_You know we have more prescription drugs now. Every commercial that comes on TV is a prescription drug ad. I can't watch TV for four minutes without thinking I have five serious diseases. Like: "Do you ever wake up tired in the morning?" Oh my god I have this, write this down. Whatever it is, I have it._

_Half the time I don't even know what the commercial is: people running in fields or flying kites or swimming in the ocean. I'm like that is the greatest disease ever. How do you get that? That disease comes with a hot chick and a puppy. I'm not bisexual… (That's not in the song thing)_

_(Skipping through)_

_My thoughts on life, anyways on to better things. I've tried to kill myself three times and the third time they sent me here so I got anyway from my parents. Some people where tell someone they are getting abused but that's a load of crap. You get pity and I hate pity. It bugs my to know that some one is going "Hey that's Kagome! Let's go pity her" piss me off. _

_I thought about cutting but when I gave myself a cut it was painful and I thought "Ow! Why would anybody want to do this? That hurt!" I think that was the point though outer pain helps the inside. No it doesn't it leaves scars the won't get you a job in the future but of past stuff or mental problems. _

_When I did cut myself all I felt was pain in my arm! Nothing more, no sadness coming out, stress, or whatever… JUST PAIN! Enough rambling._

_BYE! _

I'm way too happy for my liking. I looked at Naraku who was watching me his paper folded up innocently sitting in his lap. How long has he been done and watching me? Creepy Stalker type. Grin.

Naraku P.O.V:

She's staring at me weirdly, creepy stalker type look. Click click my friend click click. Anywhoo I thought you might like the know what I put of my paper? Yeah you freaks would like to know what I wrote in my red marker of doom. Right… here it is:

_The voices in my head was screaming telling me to do things I'm not proud of. I know you know that I 'rape' my mother. I believe it was the other way around, I sadly look like my father. Who left me when I was little, growing up my mother starting falling in love with me like I was my father made over. A year ago my mother had locked me in a room with no food or water until I would agree to have sex with her. _

_I was a bit forceful with her. She asked for it though she told me that my father loved to have sexual contact 'kinky'. My mother's friends saw a mark on her arm with the hand cuffs were, and called the cops telling them I had raped her. I think she told them that I did so she wouldn't be sent to jail. When the judge asked me why I said it I said the voices. Which are partly to blame. _

_I can live without food and water for a long period of time, but the voices told me to do it. Have my way with her and get sent away to this place, of course the voice knew I was going to be sent here. It was that way or to kill someone and pled insane. But I was wearing a white shirt that day and I didn't want to get blood on it. _

_My mother said I looked just like my father: Evil blood red eyes with long black wavy hair creamy pale skin. She thought a lot about how I looked. I was to wash my face three times a day and take two showers a day and eat healthy foods. With my step-dads pay check we were 'rich' or wealthy. Wealthy healthy people. _

…

Normal P.O.V:

Kagome was reading over what Naraku wrote and he was reading over what she wrote. All was pretty boring really nothing great and amazing but something that Naraku wrote in the finishing part of the letter had her eye stuck on it. These words explaining him.

Explaining he was nothing but a loner stuck in the body of a handsome dark man who everyone wanted to be like. A person whom you thought had all the answers. The answers to questions that could never be answered. Someone who thought they knew everything but then their pages get torn out of their book.

This one line told everything about him. His past. His future. His whole person, everything about him the line that could tell everything.

_They say you can read a human like a book…. But all my pages are torn out_

* * *

A/N: Short yes… took forever to write though. And the people who thought that I didn't like Texas are right. I hate that state and everything about it but don't bitch me out because of it! I can have my own likes and dislikes.

Review time:

Inu Girl Demon: How about we did next chapter next then the new story! -V… and I still have to write the first chapter –hangs head- I haven't even did the disclaimer!

Punkgoddess: You know I'm planning on doing a incest chapter… with picture this! Inuyasha (naked) Sesshomaru (naked) in a bed kissing and touching each other all over both sweaty. Yum.

Death by Love: I have a fear for you… me not updating. MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA –ahem- I have too many stalkers so I can't do that. Everyone around me well kill me and I would get bored.

Sesshy-chan: Yes it is new… that's why I did it. Because I'm different from the other children.

Kyosohmalover: Poor me and my love for fluffykins. BEWARE!

Silver Phoenix7: Why thank you. Or did you mean about the story? I'm think you think everyone around YOU is crazy and is planning to eat your brain (if you have one).

animevixen910: -points and laughs then hears sushi- I love sushi… never had it but with the name like sushi you HAVE to love it!

Quintons-babygirl: -gives chill-pill- I'm going with you too CP tomorrow! WHOO HOO!

Silver Phoenix7: Do you really want to know?

inu-yashas-kagoma: Sorry taking forever my friend but I need this stuff out of the way and Naraku is my evil-self's love and he wants some air time.

KamiZoe1670: There well be after part 2 of Naraku

inuyuyu-16: O-o –moves away slowly- you need help my friends. But so do I. Me and my friend of a whole town made up with fake people and we even have a newspaper for them…. Creepy

Kagai: No its not.. –tries it back- is it work? Hehe - I'll stop.

deAth to Ko0Kie: I'll think about that! I well really I have a great spot for that to happen (the whole Sesshomaru throwing Miroku in a closet after telling him rabbits are made out of dust)

VampireGoth: You have to mood swings of a cow…. I love cows –goes all Gir from Invader Zim like- I like cows…. He was creepy when he did that. o-o…. you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?

fluffychick15: Had to tell me that didn't you? I hope you get ran over by a train!

Kjinuyasha: Your weird… you have no right to call me "silly and funny person" SILLY? I would like to think as myself a god.

NellaFire: I've been to sixflags over ten times so why go again? Because it rocks! . V

Mariposa-6482: hehehe I know… bwhahahahaha

gothic me: I'm making Miroku… gay. Yeah that sounds about right or he'll fall for another person…

your silent stalker: You said bun-bun four times… just thought you would like to know.

silvia silver elf: You need to be in a mental home. And Sango has her way in hiding things and Rin is a simpleton and thought it was locked. And bipolar is… um… look it up.

your silent stalker: I don't believe in God or the devil and I'm allow to have my beliefs and if I think that the whole 'God' thing is a load of bull then I do.

Hell Chaos Angel: Nothing is 'wrong' with Texas. I just hate it.

Labyrinthine Reflection Poison: I got confused too my friend I got confused too.

Inu Girl Demon: Two words Anger Management and not the movie.

uh...chibi-chow: you watch too much power-puff-girls.

Kagomente: I shall join the 'club' of yours and the I well make my way to the top then TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

cAnDyLaNdReJeCt: Where ever I go someone well think I'm crazy trust me.

Aninaig: Death to Texas…. I can't handle the heat. If I could we would be living don't there, but since my body is use to the cold air and whatnot I have to stay in cold weather the heat kills.

**A/N: NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO REVIEW ANYMORE! **Joking please review


	9. Naraku Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Inuyasha_**

Warning: Yaoi! MAJOR YAOI! –nosebleed- Naraku and Shippo.

A/N: Oh and if you go on my profile thingy on here and click on my homepage thing there is a chatroom on the front page and I could be there… so you can ask me 'stuff' or yell at me! -v all is well! Warning again: If you do not like Yaoi or whatever you may skip over it, it is nothing but pure lust.

* * *

Chapter 8: Naraku Part 2 

Kagome P.O.V:

I want to eat that. I glared at the piece of candy in front of me on one of the teachers desk, it was clearly not mine but I wanted it. Bad. God damnit I want it! I took a reach for it and someone slapped my hand. I looked up and grinned sheepishly at the teacher who had a ruler in hand glaring down at me with shining eyes.

I narrowed one eye at the teacher then opened that eye as I narrowed the other. I kept doing this for a while even after the teacher was gone. God I'm strange. I should stop the world from GAINT rabbits… or should I? Strange I tell you.

Yesterday was the strangest… is that a word? I don't know but anyways like I was saying. No one should ever go through suicide (You weren't talking about that.) I wasn't? (No…) Oh well okay… (Yesterday was the strangest) I know! Naraku was all like "Blah" and I was all like "Blah" then he changed and went "Blah blue" and I was all like WTF!

(Not that it numy) Numy? Like mummy? Are you trying to tell me something? (Oh my fucking god roll the tape)

-Rolling tape- (A/N: -v I'm so cool) Normal P.O.V:

"No"

"Yes"

"Maybe"

"Rocks"

"Okay stop you two" The therapist said rubbing his head. Maybe the guessing game wouldn't work with these two. It worked with everyone else BUT these two! These two idiots from hell! GOD!

"Paper…" "Sorrows" "Sorrows? That is the most stupidest-"Naraku covered Kagome's mouth with his hand bring his face close to hers glaring into her eyes "Don't diss on my bird" The therapist poked Naraku in the arm with a needle causing him to fall over all numb like. "Now now lets play nice" he said tiredly putting his needle away.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, she poked him in the arm "Umm can you do that?" "Yes"

-End Tape Kagome P.O.V:

That was weird… and I don't remember that. (You was knocked out afterwards and the therapist made hot passionate sex with you) WHAT? (hahaha) not funny.

**WARING: YOAI… SEXY GUYS DOING SEXY THINGS WITH EACH OTHER.**

Some where with Naraku and Shippo: (Me: which I was going to make Sesshomaru but didn't)

(Me: Guyonguy is easy but confusing… I get confused who is on top and who is on bottom when I'm using He/him/his. So sorry if I mess up)

Naraku crawled up Shippo's body kissing up his bare chest. Shippo arched his body rubbing himself against Naraku, Shippo felt Naraku shudder that caused Shippo to giggle and stare up at him with wide innocent eyes. Naraku grinned kissing Shippo on the lips pushing him back on the bed, his bed, Naraku's. (Me: thought I would point that out)

Shippo dragged his hands up Naraku's chest wrapping his hands around his neck pulling him closer. Naraku licked Shippo's bottom lip asking to enter his mouth; Shippo opened his mouth letting Naraku's tongue enter. Shippo's hands slipped into Naraku's hair forcing him closer. Naraku's hands went to Shippo's waist holding him to him.

Naraku broke the kiss panting opening his redden eyes looking down at Shippo's sweet innocent face, his eyes still closed and a blush on his cheeks. "Shippo…" Naraku whispered across his lips kissing him a bit nibbling on his lower lip "I'm going to be a bit harder **this time**" Shippo nodded weakly remembering last time they did this Naraku was a gentleman and went nice and slow with him. (Me: Shippo is still gender confused, don't worry!)

Naraku grabbed Shippo's arms and brought them up above his head pinning them back, holding them with one hand Naraku dragged his other hand lazily down Shippo's chest and stomach to the waist-band of his white pants pulling them down his legs slowly. Naraku let go of Shippo's arms letting then grab on to the bed arching his back when Naraku got his pants down to his knees and was now kissing his member. (Me: Shippo calls it something else…)

Naraku brought his kisses up Shippo's stomach and chest back to his lips. Naraku sat up and pulled Shippo's pants off all the way his own following in suit. Naraku's grabbed Shippo's waist so he would stop wiggling around, lifting him up a bit from the bed he readied himself to enter Shippo' small body. Shippo stared up at the ceiling taking a deep breath feeling Naraku enter, he tensed up for a moment the relaxed when Naraku got in all the way. Naraku smiled and kissed Shippo's shoulder sliding out then back in fast and hard getting a moan from the little boy.

Naraku smirked and continued to do that getting faster and harder grabbing Shippo's manhood with his free hand pumping on him, groaning a bit feeling himself get harder in Shippo remembering how shy Shippo was the first time, and say sorry so many times when he bit down on Naraku's shoulder when he climaxed. Naraku grinned into Shippo's shoulder licking and nibbling on it careful that he didn't leave a mark, Shippo holding back his moans letting pants out though. Luckily Miroku was out side keeping watch for when the doctor came to check on them.

Shippo was the one the climaxed first all over Naraku's stomach a few minutes later Naraku came inside of Shippo. Pulling out Naraku stared down at the boy kissing him once "Go back to your room" Shippo nodded cleaning up a bit before getting his clothes back on, giving Naraku one last kiss before heading to the door opening it making Miroku fall back looking up at the smiling Shippo "Good night Miroku!" he said cheerfully stepping over him and running down the hall to his bedroom which he shared with Sesshomaru.

"How can he be so cheerful after that?" Miroku asked getting up shutting the door walking towards his own bed sitting down. Naraku smiled and shrugged "Cause I rock his world" Miroku stared at him and did a little uh huh shaking his head laying down letting his back face the weirdo in the other bed.

-The next Day! Kagome P.O.V:

Naraku has been staring at me weirdly today and I don't know why so I'm going to ask him! I skip to where he is in the padded room and plop down in front of him glaring back "Yes my little friend of the pope" "I found out true love is blind" "Huh?"

"DEATH TO ALL WHO FALL IN LOVE!" he rose raising his arms in the air then fell on me. Ow.

* * *

A/N: Short again… damn… but its only hot Naraku and I did put a sex scene in here so WORSHIP ME! –ahem-

* * *

Review Time: (God I hate you all) 

Bloodspiller: Should I or should I not? Mmm sure knock yourself out. Go ahead and use it…

Aninaig: YAY! Your still alive. I think or are you a zombie filled with death and hatred! –points gun at- Answer me.

Silver Phoenix7: Nothing it going through my head I just start typing… Well there are thoughts… I mean I'm talking to myself when I write this story but yeah.

inus-gurl93: AYAY CAPTAIN SEAPANTS!

HoMmOcIdALCaKeMaNiAcK: Don't become a pill popper. AND I LOVE YOUR NAME! –clings to name and huggles- -coughs- yeahhh.

L1Ldumie TK: I wouldn't know I'm not a cutter. BUT I did cut my self once with a knife and I was cutting meat. SO I'm not a cutter, I scar easily and I think all cutters are stupid and later on in the future when they go to get a job and their boss sees their old cutting scars they'll freak out and say yes cause they don't want to get the freaking cutter upset and kill themselves! GOD DAMN! And I believe it is the pain that causes the pain inside to go away. Stupid humans and their need to loss blood cause their life is sooo hard. Shut the fuck up you nazi cutters. I know cutters and this is what I think of them.

inuyuyu-16: I don't care what you think… I like my town! Beware of it.

Vampire goth: -stares at you like you lost your goat- Riiiight…

sweetblood080: Naraku sounds no good? –blinks- What?

SesshoumaruGal: Texas is stupid and I hate it. I'm planning on blowing it up. Texas is stupid not the people. I repeat NOT THE PEOPLE but G.W.Bush yeah he sucks.

Demoneyes: Whooo your weird… and No I didn't know that. I have learned something.

KamiZoe1670: YESSIR –salutes-

Aisu-Hime: You scare me to no end… and I mean that like I said.. Creepy psycho.

Lyn: DAMN YOU!

Death by Love: What-ish?

Mariposa-6482: UH huh and I hated writing it because I had to write it! DEATH TO MY HANDS!

deAth to Ko0Kie: -v peace my friend. ANYWHOO! THANK **YOU **FOR REVIEWING!

kelly-the-crazy-girl: It fits you well grasshopper.

Punkgoddess: Green is stupid…. I LOVE GREEN -v

blade341: MAYDAY MAYDAY MAN DOWN!

Sessho-phreack: -clinks tongue- You just reviewed my friend

Inu Girl Demon: YESSIR –salutes- AS YOU WISH SIR. I well do anything and everything to please you sir! –salutes again-

HoMmOcIdALCaKeMaNiAcK: Okay you pill popper. (talking to myself) THAT'S IT I QUIT! –throws down some random piece of paper-


	10. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: This chapter may cause ear popping joy.

A/N: DEATH TO ALL! –Ahem- as you all know that I hate you. I want to let you know that I hate you even more now. I don't know why I just do. Yes. Ayame, Kanna, and Hiten will be coming in… then some more in the next chapter since I just need to put them in here! Plus more Kikyo and Kagura. (Blah who wants that?) Shut up.

Chapter 9: Disappearing Act

* * *

I sat here in this room of mine; scaring away anything that came nears me. I could still feel Kagome's blood on my hands, it felt neat. I could still see her moving around in pain was I craved my beloved Miroku's name into her stomach. I loved him enough to do that, it was a present! To me from me! But the stupid doctors are stupid and took me away. They will pay, my minions well get them all.

(A/N: Sango has minions? Creepy)

-Kagome P.O.V:

I stared at Kouga who was on the table telling jokes about women and cheese, which made every man in there laughing their butts off. So I added it all up and stabbed his foot with a spoon looking thing. He was lucky I didn't go up there and spoon his eyes out or cut his tongue off, how you ask? Kiss him and bite it off. Crazy I know. Miroku was sitting next to me twitching a bit, having to get some new meds in his body that causes impure thoughts in your head. I brought that up because he wasn't eating his food…. So I took it.

Kouga was to busy whining about his nonbloody foot to notice I sat there happily eating Miroku's food then was going to go for his. Sesshomaru was locked in the padded room cause of bad behavior. A.K.A: He set a dude's head on fire, how? The dude had found one of the doctor's lighters or more like he was a pick pocket and took it from him. All is well though, all is well. The dude is still alive and Sesshomaru and just put in there for one day and all is well. Sesshomaru has been doing a lot of stupid stuff though lately, setting people's heads on fire, giving back the lighter without a fight. Okay two things but they seem like three!

I guess they ready did break him. This means! I get to pity him, ha-ha-ha-haha. The doctors hailed me up and asked that I would follow them, like I had a choose they was dragging me. They brought me to the room where Sesshomaru was sitting all dressed in white, you could hardly tell he was there but of his growing gold eyes. Which were glaring at me? Picture only seeing two gold glaring eyes and only seeing some parts of the body that held them. Creepy. They threw me inside with the glowing glaring eyes of doom. Gee thanks see if I ever eat your crap called food.

I glanced over at Sesshomaru who was easier to see now; I crawled over to him and plopped down staring up at him. "Kagome" he said softly. I hope this isn't going to be one of those romantic/dramatic moments, where he would lean in to kiss me then the doctors would come in and take him away to free him. Like a butterfly. Stupid butterflies.

Good news! He didn't kiss me, bad news he slapped me. SLAPPED ME? God how rude. It was a gentle slap though; he said something about going on his bed and jumping around like an idiot. Who would do that…?

_Flashback_

_I jumped around on Sesshomaru's bed like an idiot, Shippo warning me about Sesshomaru's temper. _

_End Flashback_

Well okay so maybe I did do something along those lines but… whatever he didn't need to slap me. Even if it didn't hurt. Hey you know when I said good news he didn't kiss me? Oh that was the bad news too, I would mind being kissed by him at all. Yeah people just need to get a life. I was taken out of the room but after I bit Sesshomaru's ear. Then I was drugged and dragged out.

Sesshomaru P.O.V:

Damn that little bitch to hell, she shouldn't have bitten my ear. My beautiful ear! It is beautiful everything about me is beautiful. I need a life. I'll get a life after my plan to kill Kagome is all ready. Sex her up and kill her. Sounds good. Naraku won't help saying something about thoughts, bunnies, and Miroku…. Okay. I try not to listen to the bumbling idiots or they'll brain-wash me or something! God and we all don't want that to happen do we?

That's right no we don't.

You know I wouldn't even be in this room if it wasn't for those bitchy bitches Kikyo and Kagura! This is their entire fault. If only they would've shut up about me being a pansy and not set that guy's head on fire! THIS WOULD HAVE NOT HAPPEN!

_Flashback:_

"_Oh come on!" Kikyo cheered as I set the guys hair on fire. _

_End Flashback_

You know the saying _"Good things come to people who wait" _blah that's a load a bull crap.

Normal P.O.V Midnight Kagome Dream:

_Kagome ran down the hall looking behind her at the white figure that was holding the sword up against his head his dark eyes glowing everything was black and white, she ran into the black guy again but dodged his sword and made it past him getting closer to a dark light that was at the end of the hall she was in. Every time she's had this dream she got closer and closer to the end. _

_The white and black figures came closer both raising their swords. In every dream it was always the black one to kill her. _

Kagome woke up panting looking around their dim room sighing standing up from the bed going over to Rin's going to wake her to tell her what happened in her dream since Rin had token a liking to Kagome's death dreams. Finding her no there she just shrugged going back to bed thinking she just went to the bathroom or something.

-Morning:

Kagome woke by the doctors who were going to question her about the where about of Rin. Kagome blinked and shook her head at if she knew where Rin was. She had disappeared.

Kagome P.O.V:

My roommate has disappeared and I was killed in a dream. Maybe a sign...! um no maybe not. I'm the one getting killed not her, and plus she could have just ran away. Like away from the evilness of the doctors! I mean there is a Dr. Doom here and that's just creepy. Blah.

"Ms. Higurashi…" my name it has been spoken oh right answer "Yesss" "You have a visitor" A VISTIOR! Who could it be? I stood from my bed and followed the young male nurse out of my room and down the hall where they keep the visitors. Only I could make them sound like some kind of animal in a cage or in a prison cell. Oh no.

Okay let me explain how my 'visitor' more like or's at the end. My parents have come to see me! Yaay. I don't know if I should be happy or scared… I should be scared. They brought Mr. Whoha a.k.a: Frog man. Still creepy as ever, it seems he has a son that was in here my mum and dad thought it would be "cool" if we all sat down together and talked. But we had to wait until they found frog-man's son.

The buff 'doctors' brought a boy two years older then me, with long brained hair and pricing red eyes and tanned skin. Drooling now. I'm he took after his mother, they sat the boy besides me and I watched him glare at my mum and dad before his father. "Hiten I see your as pretty as usual"

'Pretty as usual' I'm sorry but I was laughing at that, and hard. I was banging my fist on the table at was between the parents and us mentally unstable people laughing my little black heart out.

With Sesshomaru (A/N: I couldn't stand anymore of that) Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

I stared at the red haired girl across from me, she was all hyper and that was bugging me. I'm not a hyper kind of guy and hate anyone who gets all hyper over sugar. (A/N: I'm not a sugar person either)

She blinked all fast like and was shaking, oka…. Weirdo. Note to self do not pick at random when the teacher tells you to pick at random. Good news I found out what was wrong with this chick, she was a pill popper and she is just having withdraws. Like I have coffee withdraws? Oh yes eat that blue paper.

As I was watching her eat paper and got a head ache at how much noise she was making with it. Don't the doctors give you pills here? I bet they do so why doesn't she just take then? Oh well the questions ever be answered? Guess not since the almighty Zeus isn't going to come down here and start shooting out answers. Would be cool if he did though, maybe I could get him to lend me one of those lighten bolts. Fry Kagome up good… I got to stop hanging out with that bitch. I'm starting to sound like her.

Okay let's get back to the creepy red headed chick… Ayame as she told me. This 'Ayame' girl was a lesbian or bisexual cause she wasn't looking at me but at that Kouga dude I met a few nights back. Didn't turn out as good as I wanted it too though. In fact it was all out creepy. He was all like "Shut the fuck up dude!" and I was all like "Okay _dude" _making fun of the word dude. And then he was all like "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and I was all calm like as I almost twisted his arm off over his head.

Their gone. They both are like Rin. Disappear last night like a fly near a light. Bad ways to explain it but you get my point right? Like **DEATH CON 4: ATTACK OF THE BUNNIES! **See my point? It like their all disappearing like cupcakes at an old people home. One by one. Or one by two. Wait… Got confused. (A/N: That's what I was saying out loud)

* * *

A/N: That is all I'm doing since I'm a lazy son of a… _SORRY BUT THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN CANCELED IN THE COUNT OF MISLEADING THE VIEWERS. SORRY TO HAVE BEEN A PAIN. _Go to hell and MISLEADING! WHATEVER!

-Ponders on if should answer reviews…. – REVIEW TIME! (I hate you all)

Vampire Goth: OOOOKAY someone is going to the psycho home.

Death by Love: Goodish is that even a word?

Blood Red Moon: I don't eat sugar much… and that doesn't even make me hyper so I guess none. I was drinking soda… but that doesn't count since I drink it all the time.

Inu Girl Demon: You do need Anger Management…. Psycho. Okay ma'am? GOT IT MA'AM! (YESSIR!)

Mariposa-6482: I should… sooner or later.

Demoneyes: OKie pokie ory oky. (I'm done)

deAth to Ko0Kie: I'm not giving any chilffies! I swear cross my heart and hope to die… (I have no heart so that doesn't work)

kelly-the-crazy-girl: Okay? You just need to calm down. Stop crying and put the book away. Step away from the book, slowly….. –takes book and starts reading it-

Gray Hoody: Totally agree with you my friends totally agree.

KamiZoe1670: Jumping Monks Of China! You love it? What do you want to marry it or something god stalker.

Silver Phoenix7: Yes ma'am I do believe we are

inuyuyu-16: Fear me! FEAR ME! –ahem- I feel like singing and dancing allllllllllll day! I'm so pretty oh so pretty and witty and something lala!

Lyn: You hate me don't you?

Aninaig: Vampire zombie…. And not all the time do gays do it doggy-style. Its easier to do it doggy-style more pleasurable if they do it the other way. (Don't ask how I know that)

InuyashaJunky: Okay your weird… No worries! I have just the thing for you! A…..! _SORRY BUT THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN CANCELED IN THE COUNT OF MISLEADING THE VIEWERS. SORRY TO HAVE BEEN A PAIN. _I hate you voice.

Punkgoddess: I know you do.. I know you do.

IslandPrincess: People need to stop saying they love it and hate it because I WANT A FLAME DAMNIT!

L1Ldumie TK: Did he cut his finger off (-pictures a evil man holding a big knife in hand chopping the finger off-) ew…


	11. Escape Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: French craps….

A/N: I don't know how to speak French because I have 'issues' with other languages… I went in a store and they were anime in Japanese playing in the back round and I hated it… Because I have no idea what there saying... And that pisses me off. I'll tell you what there saying in French too. Maybe.

Chapter 10: Escape Plan

--

* * *

"Oh my gosh they said they heard her laughing then when they walked in the room she was gone" Kikyo whispered to Kagura in class. "Oh I heard that too" Kagura said "But I also heard that they still heard her little when she was there and they looked everywhere too!"

They were talking about Sango. She was token last night, by the unknown as I started to call it. It was creepy 'cause Shippo was creeping around looking around ever time someone spoke to him. Sesshomaru was even creepier, he was all more cold hearted didn't even smirk or make a smart comment. I tried to look in the God Book but Shippo had it locked tight so no one could get in. It was like they were hiding something from me. I wanted to know.

I stopped listening to the clones and turned my attention to Shippo who had his head on his desk his eyes closed, and breathing even so I was guessing he was asleep. Figures, I heard him move him around in the hall in front of my door (I was moved after Rin's disappearance). I had a shared a room with a scary pale chick named Kanna. She's so cool. She's like my new hero or something. Oh my god I want to be just like her when I grow up!

Anyhow Kanna rocks and there is nothing else to do about that. Even though she's a little creepy, and tried to rip my heart out while I was asleep, and kissed me this morning to distract me as she slipped a small sharp needle in my bed. I'm not lesbian or anything but she can kiss well. Darn good well. (A/N: It wouldn't let me put good –hangs head- Now it looks like a spoiled rich person said it)

My butt still hurts too.

Sesshomaru Short Thoughts: -Later on-

Damn French speaking lesbos. Kanna was teaching Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome some more French. More like curse words. It just so happens that all three of them speak French like French people! Damn the French.

Normal P.O.V:

"Bonjour Sesshomaru votre une vache stupide" Kagome said smiling. "I hate you" "Love you too my deary" Kanna gone to teach someone a different thing like YOOOO. Different. Sesshomaru left with her wanting to master the greatness of YOOOO, Kagome sat in front of Miroku with Shippo by her.

Miroku looked around and sighed before turning back to Kagome and Shippo "Okay I'm a little rusty but lets go"

"Pouvez-vous me comprendre?" Miroku asked looked at the two smiling. "Oui" They both asked nodding. "Donc laisse commencer sur ceux-là obtient ces projets de manger autant qu'un cochon !" Miroku said clapping his hands smiling even more, his white teeth shining. "Je me demande si nous jamais sortirons d'ici…" Shippo said depressed looking down his eyes half-closed. "Demander n'a jamais rien résolu Shippo" Kagome said while rubbing his back a bit.

"Bien tout nous pouvons faire sommes des prodiges ! Nous sommes enfoncés dans ici comme les rats !" Shippo cried some tears braking it into his eyes. "Que si nous partons-ils ?" Miroku asked looking at the two with a little hope in his eyes. "Et aller où ? L'entraîner ? Nous n'a pas d'argent, et Shippo obtient plus faible puisque il a commencé à prendre ces nouvelles pilules que les médecins donnent lui" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air letting our a sigh.

"Kagome a raison Miroku" Shippo said tiredly leaning on Kagome a bit resting his head on her shoulder. "Parlons de ce plus tard nous obtenons des regards estranges" Miroku said looking around the lunch room, shivering a bit at the looks. "Yes" Kagome said standing up bring Shippo with her walking out of the room. "We'll talk about that later okay?" they all nodded.

Later on-

They was all in Shippo's room sitting on Sesshomaru's bed since that's where they always sat cause it was more comfortable then Shippo's. "Okay so it's planed? We live in two days?" Miroku said looking around for any signs of spy-wear or something. "Yes" Kagome said "Shippo don't take those pills anymore, hide them somewhere in your mouth when they check to see if you swallowed them"

Shippo nodded cuddling closer into Kagome's breast his small arms wrapped around her waist. "In two day we'll be free" Miroku said happily jumping off the day "who are we going to take?" "Huh?" Kagome petted Shippo's head. "Who are we all taking?"

"Sesshomaru for one" Kagome said then thinking "How about Kanna?" "No she's a loon and plus she likes it here" Miroku answered shaking his head sitting on Shippo's bed putting a hand under his chin. "Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded to that. "And Naraku" Shippo said. "Of course" Miroku said rolling his eyes at Shippo who went all giggly now.

A alarm went off in the back round meaning that another person disappeared. Sesshomaru came in right after the bell went off, closing the door behind him then sitting down on Shippo's bed by Miroku "Kikyo and Kagura disappeared followed by Sango's little brother Kohaku. Also a guy named Hiten and two brothers Ginta and Hakkaku" Sesshomaru said (he heard doctors talking when he came here).

"I didn't know Sango had a brother" Kagome said blinking feeling Shippo pull himself off her then watched him walk to Sesshomaru who had to move a bit to let him curl up in his lap. "She was using him to keep an eye on everything" "Weird"

They stopped talking for a while before Miroku told Sesshomaru about their plan to get out. Sesshomaru just nodded at it then laid back.

* * *

A/N: Okie pokie. Short yes but who cares as long as I update right? I know I know its boring and confusing but so what! I like it that way.

French Stuff:

Kagome: Bonjour Sesshomaru votre une vache stupide

E: Hello Sesshomaru your a stupid cow

Miroku: Can you understand me?

F: Pouvez-vous me comprendre ?

Kagome and Shippo: Yes

F: Oui

Miroku: So lets get started on those get those plans to eat as much as a pig!

F: Donc laisse commencer sur ceux-là obtient ces projets de manger autant qu'un cochon !

Shippo: E: I wonder if we will ever get out of here…

F: Je me demande si nous jamais sortirons d'ici…

Kagome: Wondering never solved anything Shippo

F: Demander n'a jamais rien résolu Shippo

Shippo: Well all we can do is wonder! We are stuck in here like rats!

F: Bien tout nous pouvons faire sommes des prodiges ! Nous sommes enfoncés dans ici comme les rats !

Miroku: What if we left?

F: Que si nous partons-ils ?

Kagome: And go where? To the train? We have no money, and Shippo is getting weaker since he started taking those new pills the doctors are giving him.

F: Et aller où ? L'entraîner ? Nous n'a pas d'argent, et Shippo obtient plus faible puisque il a commencé à prendre ces nouvelles pilules que les médecins donnent lui.

Shippo: Kagome is right Miroku

F: Kagome a raison Miroku

Miroku: Let's talk about this later we're getting strange looks.

F: Parlons de ce plus tard nous obtenons des regards étranges.

A/N: Okay.. That's all. I'm not answering reviews because I'm being lazy today and that would make me think and then I would get a headache and have to kill someone then drink their blood and I'm not feeling up to that.


	12. Let's Just Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Warning: Bunnies.

A/N: You would think that I hated you all and just didn't update because of my hatred towards you the readers/reviewers. That's not it. Well on to the story! EC roll tape! (What?) Roll tape like in the movies…(You type this idiot) Oooh. This is going to be in everyone's pov until I get to the main part. Listening to while writing: The Click Five and The All-American Rejects.

Chapter 11: Let's Just Leave

* * *

"My name is Onigumo Kumo, I'm Naraku's cousin! YAY! But since I'm Naraku's cousin I have to bear the thought of him raping my aunt! DAMN HIM! Hehe Naraku is soooo cool though I mean he was top in his class. All before he beat my Aunt into a coma!" Onigumo twitched in his anger face to his happy smiley. Kagome left eye twitched as she gulped shaking a little in fear as Onigumo giggles like a school girl before the giggle turned into an evil chuckle. Sesshomaru blinked at the boy before waving him off getting a few curse words flown at him then giggles and a call me.

"Freak show coming up out of nowhere and talked about himself and Naraku…" Kagome said slowly to Sesshomaru who went back to eating. "I know and did he just say call me?" Sesshomaru asked turning in his seat looking at her. Kagome nodded slowly smiling "Weirdo". They continued to eat when Onigumo popped once again all angry again "I HATE YOU!" before stomping off again then coming back all teary "I'm sorry Sesshomaru I don't hate you. Baby forgive me"

This all continued for about ten minutes before the doctor's had to drag a crying/angry/happy/lustful away from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome's P.O.V: (A/N: I used the word lustful… cool…) –That Night

Baby forgive me… OHHH SESSHOMARU THE GREAT ONE! MY DEARLING! FORGIVE ME! Laugh-out-loud. Drama-queen. I walked down the hall to Shippo's room where he was acting all weird again and ignoring me. Once we had made the plan's to escape ready we had to get everything ready and set for us to sneak out of our highly up to date mental home. Damn you would think that if we have all these cameras and stuff that they would get better food. But that is against the law isn't it? ASSHOLES! Enough angry thoughts Kagome think nice. Flowers, I hate flowers. Bunnies, wait until I tell Miroku you thought that.

Love, a stupid emotion. Peace, who needs it. Rocks, can I throw it at someone? How are rocks a nice thing? Rocks are evil. Satin's tool to kill us all or stab/throw in our little eyes. I really need to calm down. Sesshomaru is the one that let me in their room with Shippo sitting in the corner acting like I was the evil one himself. Okay Mr. Shippo just won the craziness of the year. No Zen garden for him only the haiku about it!

(A/N: Sorry I just got a mini Zen garden today for my room)

After a few minutes to talking to Sesshomaru, Shippo soon joined into the thing normal people call talking. "So when are we leaving?" Shippo asked out of the blue like he was Buddha. (A/N: You can't have the word Zen in my story unless you have Buddha! It's against the law!). Well Mister Buddha waited for our answer and Sesshomaru spoke up "Tomorrow" TOMORROW? Who ever said I was ready to leave? I think I like my little bitty pills of happiness. And I have to have someone watch me bathe or I'll cut myself.

I have became a brain-washed minion. I sighed and nodded along with Sesshomaru before walking out of the room after being order to tell everyone that we was taking with us that we are leaving and whatnot. I'm like a freaking slave for Sesshomaru! God I wonder what he thinks of me.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

She is such a numb-nut. Following whatever I say like I'm god or something. I mean I am pretty hot, not even god is this hot! Not even the devil is this hot. I mean like I'm a freaking god. Beware of my godly GOD-LIKE BODY! It's like I'm so hot I kill people. Well they kill themselves since they can't look this hot. I'm a suicide monster I just don't killed myself before. I'm not good with blood, unless it's Kagome's.

Picture this: Me naked, I know I know don't drool, towering over Kagome's dead body. Her blood pouring over my body, in my hair down my chest and near my –

"Sesshomaru your drooling" Shippo said in his sweet little innocent voice. I snapped out of my day-dreaming wiping the drool glaring at him picking him up dropping him in my bed getting his blanket from his bed throwing it at him, crawling into my bed covering up with my blanket covering up Shippo who was all in a cat-like form thing. Five minutes later a nurse came in to check on us turning off the light as she went meaning Kagome had went back to her own room and forgotten to give Shippo a goodnight kiss which means that he'll wake up and sneak out and go to her room to get it. Of course it would be at mid-night.

Thus for waking me up and telling me to wait for him to get back so he can giggle like a girl telling me how Kagome kissed him then kicked him out all evil-like. I sighed and turned over away from him having Shippo cuddle into my back. I don't know why I let him sleep with me. Wait that's a lie I do know why. He's my big teddy bear. That's so gay.

Shippo's P.O.V:

I cuddled into Sesshomaru's back thinking of ways to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together without them knowing their getting closer. How do I do that? I clung more into Sesshomaru's back letting myself fall into a deep slumber.

Shippo's Dream: (Out of P.O.V)

_Shippo grabbed the microphone singing wonderfully into it all the hot guys in the crowd screamed like little girls jumping up and down reaching for Shippo while he sung oh-so-wonderfully into his microphone. Shippo stopped singing and started dancing sexy taking his shirt off waving it in the air shaking his butt. Shippo went back to singing holding the mic up and singing again still dancing "sexy" the crowd going wild. _

_Everything went black the microphone disappearing and his clothes changing into his white baggy clothing from the mental home the lights came back on him in a puddle of blood the white padded room he was in covered in blood from his friends dead bodies that laid around him a dark and white figure lingering over their bodies grinning slowly turning to Shippo raising their swords and claws rushing at him going to slice him into his but the **God book** blocking it making the two men disappear in a flashing light._

Shippo's Dream End: (Back in P.O.V)

I woke up in a wet sweat jumping over Sesshomaru's body I rushed out of the room down the hall to Kagome's room throwing the door open then closing jumping in bed with her to find her awake away.

Naraku's P.O.V: (I'm not doing an Onigumo pov I'll just put him in Naraku's)

There I was playing my air bass when my cousin came in panting all teary eyed. Drama-queen. "Sir!" He saluted all army like with a glaring look on his face before lowering his arm to his side "Sir I was just informed by a beautiful maiden that you are leaving tomorrow on your freedom quest" Like the hippies take? Freedom Quest or was that the Indians. Um I don't know I think they both do that. Or was it that the Indians do spiritual quest. I don't know god! That is like going to kill me.

Thinking, thinking. Yeah I was right Indians do the spiritual quest and the hippo hippies do the freedom quest. Wait why do I care? "Sir" I looked up at Onigumo and blinked "Oh right thank you, your excused" waving my little soldier off I laid back on my bed looking over at Miroku who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow" he was stretching when I said that which caused him to jump and twist hurting himself.

He fell over and off his bed in pain. It was funny so I laughed.

Miroku P.O.V:

I glared at Naraku before flipping him off sticking my tongue out at him sitting up shaking my head before climbing back on my bed resting my head on my pillow trying to fall asleep but I heard the door open again and someone crawling into bed with Naraku whispering something I couldn't make out then I heard Naraku tell me to go out in the hall. Knowing it was Shippo I got up looking over and not to my surprise I was right grabbing my pillow I went into the hall. I rested against the door trying to listen in on them all I heard was "I was so scared" and a "Let me make your pain go away" ooh sick. I think I'm going to puke my guts out.

That would be sick. I continued to listen but it was all boring. I stopped listening with I heard clothes being dropped and moans. I sighed and closed my eyes leaning my head back against the door lifting up a bit putting the pillow under my butt before plopping down again getting comfortable on my little pillow. I opened my eyes glancing up and down the hall looking at all the closed doors I stopped at one door that was cracked open a little and something sticking out. I stood from my pillow walking down the hall to the door bending down looking at the thing sticking out noticing it was a bunny paw. I could feel my heart race. I kicked it in the door and shut it going back to my pillow watching that door until my evil roommate was done with poor innocent Shippo.

Normal P.O.V: - Next day, lunch.

Kagome sat down tiredly next to Shippo who was equally tired. They yawned leaning against each other slowly falling back to sleep as their friends talk among themselves. Sesshomaru slammed his hands down angrily waking the two sleeping idiots awake scared. Sesshomaru stood glaring at Miroku "No!" Miroku stood as well glaring back "Yes!"

"You can't make me!" Sesshomaru growled poking at him. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes staring at them sleepily "what…." Sesshomaru turned to her after getting a stupid look from Miroku, he bent down lifting Kagome up bringing her close leaning down pressing lips with her waiting 5 seconds before pushing her back to sit down wiping his mouth spitting "Sick"

(A/N: Don't worry he didn't really mean it)

They all sat down Kagome still in shock. The bet was won. Sesshomaru won.

-Later: 12:00 am

They all met up in the living when the nurse who watched the door was doing a doctor in his office far away. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Naraku all stood in a circle trying to figure out where to exit. "I say the back door" Miroku said crossing his arms like their wasn't going to be a fight about it. Sesshomaru glared and said "No I think the left side" They others crowded away from him hiding behind Naraku who was the human shied.

"How about the front door?" Kagome suggested. "No that would never work!" Miroku said waving his arms around like he was a fish out of water. Kagome sighed and started walking to the front door opening the door and walking out Shippo and Inuyasha following behind as Naraku dragged the fighting outside following them. Kagome skipped along to the gate, Shippo opening his **God Book **flipping to it looking for the map on the grounds leading the way into the forest.

Jump a fence out of the Mental Home's grounds they calmly walked more into the forest leaving their troubles behind.

**The End. **A/N: Laugh-out- loud Just kidding.

* * *

A/N: Since I heard that we can't answer reviews anymore…(YES!) I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm going to answer your questions in a short story.

DeathbyMotorbike P.O.V:

"Welcome to my story my welcoming fans!" bows a couple of times "Okay I would like say…" what the hell do I want to say… "That…" that "I" This is getting me no where "would like to thank you all…" yeah that sounds good. "But! Oh my Short Story I have star of Insanely in Love Sesshomaru Taisho!" puts on fake cheering crowd while Sesshomaru walked out sitting down in a chair near the desk of the author. It's like a talk show.

"So Sesshomaru how is working for… me?" "Sucky pay and I have to follow your sucky script" The author laughed and pushes a button under her desk shocking Sesshomaru "What was that?" "You rock… though you still suck" shocks him again. "Okay that's all we have for today. Join in next time where I answer questions from fans"

End of Short Story.

* * *

A/N: Okay e-mail me at or in a review your questions about me or my story/other stories you've read. - I only did this so I could take up more space. 


	13. God Book and Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Nothing…. I don't think.

A/N: -sighs- You humans are so weird. I mean I'm not ending the story… duh. Read you b-nerds. Why do I write author note if your not going to read them.

Chapter 12: God Book and Pie

**Bold – Clues to later chapters or the God Book. **

* * *

Shippo's P.O.V:

I sighed and hugged the God Book closer to my chest closing my eyes leaning against the tree sliding down on the cold ground the others stopping to take a rest. We've been walking all night and day and now it is night again. I leaned my head back letting the cold air cool me down from all the sweating I've been doing lately. If I knew it would have been this much work I would have stayed in the mental home. I opened my eyes and glanced at everyone who was quickly talking or sleeping. I opened the God Book and flipped through to the dark pages that told what did not need to be told, yet made no sense.

**The dreams that everyone is having are not dreams yet a purple flower blooming on a rainy day telling you it would never happen until you see red.**

And:

**Don't run with swords. **

It's a weird book I'll say but I'm the one God chosen to write our lives out in this black beautiful book of truth and pain.

Normal P.O.V:

They all rested for about a hour before getting up and continued to walk towards the nearest town which was still ten miles away and yada stuff away. They just knew it was too far. Kagome was up in front with Sesshomaru so Miroku and he wouldn't fight about anything and everything that moved and what didn't move. Like butter doesn't move unless you move it. Miroku coughed and Sesshomaru turned and glared at him. Smooth.

Ten Miles later: Kagome's P.O.V:

I leaned against Sesshomaru tired and hungry wearing dirty white clothes and just happen to step into a quiet town. Everyone was asleep or something cause it was dark out and no one had lights on. That are clues to that everyone could be asleep. "My father's mansion is in the next town over but we can stay here for the night and continue up in the morning" Sesshomaru said sitting on the sidewalk bring me with me. Well I fell when he sat down.

**God Book P.O.V: (If it can have one) **

**I walked along… (joking) **

**Don't trust the one you hate most… **

**Love is like a coconut it taste bad. **

**End of God Book: **(yeahhh)

Kagome P.O.V:

You know a drunken backseat driver is more dangerous then drunken drivers if they're really smart. "Turn left here" "Those are bunch of trees" "Trust me" I don't know where that came from. Really it was weird I just thought of it and yeah felt like sharing it with you. You the one in my head and I always seem to be talking to myself. I got to stop talking to myself I mean it is weird and unstable. Or palpable. That is a word and it doesn't mean unstable or weird. Odd it means easily felt or touch. Not in a sick way sickos.

I think me accusing people of being perverts is a bad things I think I should stop doing it. We entered a restaurant getting a booth in the back far away from the crowd. I sighed and looked at the wall I was sitting next to; a lazy, fat waitress came up with a cigarette in her mouth and purple hair. Purple hair. Shippo was staring at her hair and she glared at him. Sesshomaru ordered a whole cherry pie! A PIE! Yummy.

Sing: Three cheers for the red white and blue. We're in Japan, not America. So dododododododooooo Three cheers for the red dot in the middle of a white flag! Lalalalallalalaaalla.

No no that didn't work there must be any kind of song I can sing for like beautiful pie!

Sing: I want to be a coconut; nobody is going to stand in my way!

That has nothing to deal with cherry pie! You numb skull I hate you! Talking to myself saying I hate myself. I guess I should have stayed in the mental home, but that would mean no cherry pie. Sooo it all works out. (No it doesn't you lair!) Shut up.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

Why is Kagome humming the American thingy? (A/N: I don't know what its called.. and I live in the U.S) Now how am I going to pay for this pie?

Naraku's P.O.V:

Why is Sesshomaru looking at me like I'm going to pay for this? Dude we don't have money!

Shippo P.O.V:

Ooooh yeah….

End ALL P.O.V:

* * *

A/N: Dude school started and yeah… So yeah.Sorry Short! BUUUT! I'm working hard with school and people want me to go places I don't want to go but I'll work in school and out of school to finish this story this year. 


	14. Call me Steve

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Falling Doors?

A/N: Yes! I got my first real flame on this story! Can you freaking believe it? I mean oh my god I was so happy. You people need to flame me more. I would love it. I'm for real people give me more flames!

Chapter 13: Call me Steve

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

Heading towards my father's mansion isn't going to be hard. Walking with a group of annoying pest is harder then you think, trusts me. 3-2-1 "We're here!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily throwing his arms in the air, grinning at the iron gate that stood in our way. I walked towards the little black box and pressed a button the doors sliding smoothly open without a sound. They all went before me all in awe but Inuyasha who was happily telling them about the history of the grass, lawn mower, and bird bath. I didn't even know there was a history for the bird bath; it's a freaking bird bath.

I smoothened my shirt and hair before stepping at the door, the door swinging opening my butler standing there in his uniform with a grim look on his old face, "Young master Sesshomaru it is a pleasure that you are home and you brought friends?" he said in a monotone voice. I nodded watching him step to the side letting us in. "Your father is in his study" He looked at the people that followed me and told them to follow him. I walked to my father's study pushing open the doors walking in. He nearly jumped from his chair. He looked at me weird then back down to his work, "Good evening Sesshomaru" he greeted in calm voice, writing something down.

I walked in front of his desk watching him; he sighed and put his pen down folding his hands on his desk looking up at me. "Escaped?" I nodded at his question; he did a little 'hmm' thing and stood walking around his desk and to the door motioning me to follow. I did so walking with him to the living room where my friends all sat and listened to Inuyasha talk about the couch. My father coughed and smiled at Inuyasha who jumped at it, turned around and jumped into my father's arms. Inuyasha clung to our father as my father looked over my friends "I see you might people with you" he said in a almost shocked voice.

"Well don't just sit there introduce yourself" Inuyasha unclung from dad and pointed at Kagome "That's Kagome, Shippo, Naraku, Miroku" pointing at each one when saying there names. "Oh you all look normal to me" Taisho stated looking them over. Inuyasha again started pointing at people, "Well… Kagome tried to kill herself, and Shippo thinks his a girl and Naraku beat and raped his mother into coma but the voices made him do it! And Miroku sees the bunnies" he said with a smile. I saw them glare at Inuyasha.

Taisho glanced at Inuyasha and grabbed his face turning him to him "And how are you Inuyasha? Are you feeling better" Inuyasha nodded a bit before looking down "I'm still scared of doors…" Taisho smiled "We all have our fears" he let go of Inuyasha and turned to them again "You may all take a bath or shower and pick some clothing from the closets. There are female and male clothing and in all sizes and many different style of clothing" he turned away and walked out of the living room calling over his shoulder that he wanted us to be ready for dinner in an hour.

-after showering and dressing-

Kagome jumped on my bed after escaping from her room, in boy clothing all black with weird designs on them. She had a beanie hat on and eye liner, she looked a lot better then she did in white clothing. I brushed my hair nice and slow as the others began to knock on my door before coming in. Inuyasha was the last one in shaking at passing all the doors and touching some of them. "Ready to go?" I asked putting my brush down looking at them all. If you want to know what they look like I'll tell you all.

Shippo was greens and browns that went with his eyes and stuff plus make-up and the browns and greens was a shirt and a skirt, Naraku in black gothic clothing with some make-up on, and Miroku was in a white shirt and some blue jeans. Inuyasha wearing reds and blues. Okay we're done with that. God I hate telling what people are wearing, it's pointless. Okay why did I even do that? I'm going crazier…

Kagome's P.O.V:

I jumped off the bed and hopped over to Shippo wrapping my arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek "You look hot babe" his face brighten up and looked me over "You too sweetie" we giggled the guys rolling there eyes. "Aw Naraku don't you like a little girl on guy?" Shippo said in a angelic voice "A little bit of both?" I laughed and licked Shippo causing him to yelp and push me away ewing. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand pulling him out the door flipping Shippo off "No worries I'm more into blondes" I dragged the helpless Inuyasha along while he explained that he was blonde and his hair was white.

At dinner we all sat down, Sesshomaru's father at the head of the long table, Sesshomaru at his right and Inuyasha his left. I sat next to Sesshomaru Miroku in front of me and Shippo next to him. Making Naraku the evil killer next to me.

(Naraku: Evil killer? A/N: Don't question me!)

I wiggled in my seat a bit the food being set in front of us, Mr. Taisho took his fork and picked up some food eating it then waving his hand so we could eat. So this is how the rich ate. Freaks eat like normal people and everything is fine but no let's wait until daddy eats so we can. Just dig in and forget them. Maybe it's a sign of that his is the boss; I think that he should just wear a sign that says 'I'm the boss! I plan to eat your baby'. Okay! Maybe not the last part, but that should be one at least one sign in the world. American is weird so maybe there. Oh Canada oh Canada blah blah blah blah blah BLAH!

Wait American not Canada, wait did I even get Canada from? Maybe cause it's so close. I don't think so. Maybe it's the theme song I like. Yes that theme song, national anthem, theme song there the same thing. Like I have a theme song, oh I do! It's all (think is the Canada tune) _"La la I'm cool la la I'm greater then you blah!"_ I shouldn't think anymore. I played with my food a bit before eating it. Before listening into the conversation that was before me.

"I am the great and power dream master! My name is Hiroshimannoitsu. But you can call me Steve" Mr. Taisho… I mean Hiroshimannoitsu said. What the hell. I'm going go back to thinking about Canada.

Later that Night – Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

I laid in my bed looking up at my ceiling, which seems farther away, then it use to. I sighed and rolled in my bed closing my eyes trying to go to sleep. I heard my door open then close and then felt a body slide into my bed behind me. "Sesshomaru" a voice whispered into my ear. I turned and looked at Kagome who was in a sleeping gown, that was kind of see through. "Inuyasha is screaming and he won't let me in his room" I rolled my eyes and sat up getting out of my warm bed padding over to the door Kagome following me like a good girl.

I opened it and went down the hall where the scream was being held knocking on the door say that it was me. The screaming dyed down and the sound of running came at the door a click was heard then more running away from it. I opened the door looking at Inuyasha who was in his bed curled up his eyes closed. Kagome passed me into his room and on his bed laying down beside him curling up as well. Yay they started a new freaking club. I turned and left them alone leaving the door open, I went to my room and shut the door going back to my warm bed.

I laid down and closed my eyes falling into a light sleep.

Near Mid-night:

My door opened again, waking me and here again in came Kagome, she jumped in to my bed beside me getting under my covers with out my permission. I'm thinking about kicking her off the bed. "Goodnight Sesshomaru" FUCK YOU! Get out of my flipping bed! Of course I didn't say this I sat up turning glaring at her and then pulled her over to me getting her sitting up and close to my face. "The only way you are going to sleep with me, is us having sex" I felt her twitch, then heard her sigh, then felt two warm hands on my face pulling me forwards until my lips was touching Kagome's.

My eyes widened then kissed back, she leaned back down on to the bed pulling me with her. I moved a bit so I was on top of her, opened her mouth letting my get deeper into the kiss. Her nails clawed at my back hurting me so I knew this wasn't a dream. I broke the kiss, and looked down at her narrowing my eyes. Rolling off her I snuggled into the covers "That's enough for tonight" I heard a sigh in relief from her. Your safe for now, my soon to be unvirgintized teaser. You got one more day to be a virgin but tomorrow night. Your mine.

I licked my lips and turned over so I wasn't facing her, her breathing evened out letting me know she was asleep. I frowned and heard moaning and pounding from the next room. Damn it gay guys get more action then I do! Sure I'm bisexual but that is just sucky. Freaking sucks a duck.

* * *

A/N: I was reading over all (some) of the reviews I got from my fans and while reading I was thinking that all of you need therapy and should be a little nicer in asking for me to update. Maybe a "Please update soon" or "Update soon please or die" but nooo! God forbid that! 


	15. Everything Goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Hot steaming sex… Male+Sesshomaru+Female+Kagome Sex. SesshomaruxNaraku an angry Shippo. The word masturbate.

A/N: This is a short chapter. And when I say short, I mean SHORT. There is just sex in this chapter. I promised it and I am not going to break my promise. But I think by the end of the sex I'll write something and then after a page put one more sex scene in there so it will fit into the plot. Yes there is a plot! Plotted sex…

* * *

Sesshomaru P.O.V:

Today I'm proud to tell you that I'm getting laid! Oh yeah. I have everything planed out. I got the romantic candles, the romantic music, romantic sheets. Nice and silky. Plus a few kinky sex toys. Whip and chains, ow harder sweetheart. Oh I love it when you spank me.

Kagome's P.O.V:

I stared at Sesshomaru and shook my head; he is acting weird again. He is all touching my arm and whispering in my ear about how good I'll feel tonight. Okay, psycho. I looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking in one of his boxes in his closet. I sat cross legged on his bed in some silk pj bottoms and a matching shirt to go with it. I looked over at the alarm clock seeing it go on 10 at night, sighing I went back to watching Sesshomaru half wondering why in the world we are going to bed this early. And when Sesshomaru said that he was going to sleep and dragged me up here with him and pushed me in the bathroom told me to take a bath with the stuff he laid out and to dress in the clothes he wanted me to dress in.

A little controlling isn't he? Calm down Sesshomaru, the world does not circle around that huge ego you have. Sesshomaru stood up and pushed the box with his foot to the side of the bed and grabbed the rim of his pants pushing them to the ground along with his boxers. I stared that where his pants use to be, the start thoughts coming to my mind is: "GODZILLA!" and "his ego isn't the only thing that is huge" and "GODZILLA! MEGA SIZE +" and "King Kong must miss his penis". Not saying that it is hairy. No in fact is it nicely trimmed and beautiful enough to suck on like a lollipop.

I feel my cheeks light up like Christmas lights, how can you embarrass yourself in your thoughts is beyond me.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

I gave her a small smile and looked down her body stepping out of my pants and lifting my shirt above my head. She continued to look me over getting redder by the minute. I crawled into the bed pushing her back with my hand so she was on her back her head on the pillows. I kissed her lips softly pulling the covers from under us over our bodies. I pulled her clothes off like lighting; she yelped and went to cover herself up making me have to pin her hands away. She tried to pull her hands away but I kept them there lowering my head to her neck licking the side of her neck making her tense then relax.

I moved in between her legs, sucking on her neck to get a mark there. I lifted my head after a minute and looked at the black and blue mark. Nodding in approval to it I tilted her head towards me kissing her lips.

Normal P.O.V: (Only because it's weird doing a sex scene in one-person)

Kagome opened her mouth letting Sesshomaru's tongue slip past her lips, soon they was at a battle of tongues. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kagome's head his other hand going over to the nightstand beside his bed grabbing a waiting to be open condom. He let go of her head and broke the kiss sitting up on his knees ripping the condom open, sliding it on then leaning back down bring her in a kiss again. Sesshomaru put his hands on her hips lifting her up a little getting ready to enter her.

He started to slide in Kagome closing her eyes getting ready for to on coming pain. It came when Sesshomaru went more in stretching her; she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulder clawing into them biting her lower lip. Once he was in all the way he stopped until she nodded her okay, when she did he pulled out then back in causing her to moan in pleasure and pain. He stared slowly moving in and out of her in a steady pace, she arched her back against him asking in a panting voice to go faster. Moving faster she began to move with him causing him to give her a small moan in pleasure.

Sesshomaru gripped onto Kagome's waist tightly and lifted her up a bit more pounding into her. Kagome threw her head back moaning, her hand dropping from Sesshomaru's shoulders to the bed gripping on like a life line. Her body tensed up, a warm feeling growing at the bottom of her stomach she let out a loud moan as she climaxed tighten around Sesshomaru member. He grunted and came lowering his head in between her should and head letting her go sliding out rolling to her side. He pulled off the condom and threw it away, Kagome cuddled up to his side falling asleep fast. Sesshomaru following after her.

-The next morning- Sesshomaru's P.O.V:

The three idiots got together and discussed about what happen with me and Kagome. I can't believe she would go and talk about our sex life like that and only after one time! Must be that I'm pretty darn good. I feel an evil laugh coming on. Naraku hit my shoulder and did an evil laugh, "how'd it feel to sink your teeth into that virgin?" Sometimes I wonder about his sexuality. Naraku's hand went to my lower back going lower, I stepped away from his unwanted touch glaring at him. "You don't feel up the Sesshomaru, he feels you up" that sounded better in my head. Naraku Laugh and looked me up in down "Feel me up anytime baby"

I'm a lucky man. I looked over at Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo all talking and giggling at something Miroku said. Grabbing Naraku's arm dragging him out of the room, upstairs and to my room; locking the door then dragging Naraku to stripping him of his clothing and him taking mine off. Dropping onto the bed in a heated kiss right when a knock came at my bed. Damn you. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing in there?" Shippo's voice came to our ears. "Masturbating" I replied, he did a little "o" sound. "Do you know where Naraku is?" He asked again. I felt Naraku tense under me, "He went to the bathroom…" I kissed along Naraku's jaw going to his lips then hearing Shippo again "Which one?" "Check them all" he'll be gone for a while.

I kissed Naraku again getting him to wrap his legs around my waist pressing me closer to him. I hear him give a soft moan as I rubbed against him. "Do you have any lube?" he asked with a glaze in his eyes. I rolled over and got under my pulling out my "Gay" box, it is a little dusty. I got want I needed and rolled back around to Naraku. Getting him ready and pulling on a condom we went at it.

-Hour later (their still going at it)

"Sesshomaru! Stop masturbating for a moment! He wasn't in the bathroom" Shippo called to me. I growled and covered Naraku's mouth with my hand and pushed deeper in him "Try the kitchen" I said. Shippo said okay and left.

-After they was done-

I pulled on my clothes Naraku laying on my bed in a daze. I opened my door right when Shippo was about to knock "Hi! Are you done masturbating?" I nod and walk past him. "Oh and Naraku is in my room… he seduced me" And all that was heard that night was screams and yells. Not from pleasure.

* * *

A/N: In the beginning I wasn't going to do the Sesshomaru and Naraku thing but I thought about it and you all should be happy that I did. Mwha. Okay. Have a good life… I guess. 


	16. Dojo Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Barbie.

Warning: Dojos… death bunnies.

A/N: 15th chapter. Rejoice…. 2 more chapters and then it's all over. All of it! It's strange cause it seems like I'm ending all my stories quickly. Devil's Red Eyes is over, I've got everything planed for Idiots in a Crack House, Clap for Respect hasn't token off flying yet, and then this story. Only two more chapters left. –tears- I need candy.

Chapter 15: Dojo Madness

* * *

"If you believe you can then you can" Mr. Taisho calmly said, "And if you believe you can't, then you can't" he finished carrying his bags on his arms and back starting up the long and wavy stairs to the dojo. Kagome took on one stair then fell back panting "I can't do it!" Sesshomaru stared down at her for a minute before heading up after his father with his bags. They all had three bags, two for their clothes and one for there other items they wanted. Kagome's other item was filled with random things like, her lucky Barbie, some candy, her lucky penny, a few books, and other things.

Shippo lay down by Kagome with a smile "Me neither" he said all happy like. Naraku did the same thing as Sesshomaru before heading up the long stair with the two Taishos. Inuyasha followed with Miroku, leaving Shippo and Kagome all by themselves. "Should we try and follow?" Shippo asked turning his head towards her. Kagome smiled and whispered "When they get to the middle they'll feel guilty and come back." Shippo grinned and they continued to lay there until dark.

"Maybe we should start heading up" Kagome said with a small nervous laugh. Shippo glared and they stood getting to walk up the long and tiresome stairs.

Once they had made it up the long, long stairs with twenty stops and no water. They made it when it seemed to be mid-night (which really 9:00pm). Sesshomaru and Naraku sat at the dojo front talking like old buddies. Well they kind of were old buddies…sleeping together and all. Kagome heard Sesshomaru "I told you they would come up sooner or later" she glared at him and he just gave her a smirk.

Kagome's POV:

I hate him… That's it! No sex for him!

-30 minutes later

"Oh god harder!"

-30 minutes later

That plan didn't work. I really hate Sesshomaru.

I sat in the bed the covers pulled up so they covered my chest while Sesshomaru laid in bed next to me, awake but tired. When I say bed I mean the ground with plush pillows and bedding like in the old days. Everything in this "Dojo not used for fighting" is old and used back in the old days. We didn't even need the two bag of clothes, we have to wear kimonos. I think there for the trip. I used a whole bag on the way here. I glanced at door that went to the garden outside, there was movement in the bed. Sesshomaru said something I didn't catch, he grabbed me pulled me close forced me to lay down, kissed my forehead and fell asleep. I sighed and fell asleep too.

The next day…

Sesshomaru is cuddle able! I didn't know that, I thought he was just muscle and good in bed. Plus a brain here and there. But he is nice, soft skin, silk like hair, warm, cuddly. I'm saying that he is a teddy bear! I giggled and wrapped myself around him. He made a sound tried to push me off so he could breath. Never. Once he did push me off he sat up taking a breath then letting it out slowly. He glanced at me once then stood up all in his nakedness. "We have to get up" was all he said as he walked towards the bathroom which was the only thing close to more a day things.

I crawled after him, him sliding the door shut in my face. I stood opening it walking in after him, then sitting on the ground again watching him. He stared at me then turned to the shower stall starting up the water. He got in and I followed in after. Sesshomaru sighed "I'm not getting away" kind of sigh. He stood me up and pressed my back to his chest whispering to himself "just a shower…just a shower…just a sexy shower" I laughed got the soap for us.

After being cleaned…sexed…then cleaned again they made it to breakfast. Sesshomaru wore a white kimono that fit loosely around him, I wearing a little blue one with flowers on it. I hate this kimono. "Kagome! You look beautiful!" Shippo said with a smile clapping his hands a bit. Shippo was wearing a girl kimono that looked like mine just red and there was butterflies on it instead of flowers. "You looked beautiful too Shippo!" I did the little clapping thing too.

We sat at the table with no chair, and it was low to the ground. Table… what are these called?

(A/N: I have no internet at the time and I'm not going to look them up).

The food was brought to us by people and masks on their faces to keep their faces from being seen. Rice, bacon, and all breakfast things were set in front of us. We dug in eating all the food before Mr. Taisho even finished his rice. Poor guy never saw it coming.

Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me up with him, telling the other we was going for a walk. We held hands as we walked out of the dojo to a path, going down a bit of a hill. Where the hell are we going? "We're going to a river near by" Gasp! He can read minds! "No I can't read minds" GASP! He can read minds! I stared at him with a shocked face on. Oh my god… "what am I thinking now?" he glanced at him. "Shut up I have a headache" He said before turning back to leading up to the river. I would too if I could read minds.

I wonder if he can control his powers… I bet he can. Look at him all high and powerfulness, reading my mind as I think. Cool. I watched his hair sway a bit when ever we took a step, it's fun to watch! Swaying back and forth… back and forth. I'm getting dizzy.

We reached the river which took forever by the way, and I got dizzy and a headache all in one day. I need to sit down. I sat, Sesshomaru following after me to the ground. He pulled something from his kimono sleeve and nearly threw it at me. He looked away from me to study the peaceful place. I turned and looked at the gift neatly wrapped in pretty shiny paper. I slowly opened it guessing it was for me. (nooo! It's for someone else. He just took you to a romantic place so you two could be alone together so you could just hold it). I really am starting to hate that voice (I'm not going anywhere).

I glared off in to space before returning to opening the gift… OWWW My tongue. Pain in my tongue. Like a jointing pain shot through the side of my tongue! God! Ow! Ahem back to the gift.

I opened it all the way and looked at the cute little bookmark and a book in there. Oh cute! I looked at what the book was and looked at the title reading _Angel's in Hell by Sesshomaru Taisho. **ONLY COPY**_. He gave me a book he wrote and it's the only copy? How… romantic. It's kind of like proclaiming his love for me. Okay no its not. And this has nothing to do with him proclaiming his love.

I turn to Sesshomaru and smile to see him with a small blush on his face and looking away from me. "Thank you" I kissed his check softly before turning away back to the book.

End Kagome's POV… Enter a page in a half from the God Book…(In Shippo's Hand Writing)

**_Death to the world, for those who hate one gets hurt by another. All to thy who eat the fruit of joy will be bitten by fear, pain, anger. It's best to stay sad and feel lonely then the rest of the emotions to hold on ones shoulders. _**

_**The deep feeling of love is just to cover for what your going to do. What your going to do is wrong and evil. A sin. You'll be kicked from your family, burned to the stake. Don't do it. **_

End God Book. Enter Shippo's POV:

Naraku kissed my neck as I wrote in the God Book, his hands touching places I didn't want him to touch right now. "Naraku stop please" his hands stopped when I said that and he pulled his mouth away. "Fine" he said moving back away from me so I had more room to write. I thanked him and went back to writing only stopping when I had to crack my fingers. I finished what I was doing and closed the God Book. I turned to look at Naraku who was staring at me with a blank look on his face, "So?" I said slowly crawling over to him.

"So what?" he said slowly back. I reached him and wiggled my way into his lap, "nothing" I giggled as he licked my neck. I moved in between his legs and leaned against his chest, making a humming sound as he rubbed my legs and thighs. He sucked on my neck making his mark, taking in a breath and I closed my eyes and let him touch me.

-End Shippo's. Enter Miroku POV and Inuyasha-

We sat in the hot spring relaxing when Mr. Taisho came in with only a towel on and one of those masked girl's following him with towels. She sat them on the floor and left, Mr. Taisho stripping of his towel and joining us sitting next to Inuyasha and across from me. Inuyasha glanced over at his father then to me blushing when ever he looked at me. I sighed, gay men are so weird. I turned away from them crossing my arms over the side of the hot spring. Movement in the water brushed against my skin, meaning someone getting out. I glanced back seeing it was Inuyasha before looking back to the wall.

I could feel the stare of Inutaisho on my back, tracing the lines of my back to where the water covered the rest of my body. "So you have a fear of bunnies?" his deep voice reached my ears. I nodded laying my head down on my arms. "I just want you to know that there is monster rabbits here in the mountains" I tensed and turned to look at him with wide eyes hoping he was playing a joke but his face was serious. Monster rabbits… god not again.

* * *

A/N: GOD Writers block! Sure I have what I'm going to write down in a note book but I just have the idea. I don't have the ideas what is going to fill up four or more pages. Sorry for the wait…I love you… don't leave me… 


	17. To know everything

ALL STORIES ARE UPDATED THAT I'M WORKING ON BECAUSE TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF WHEN I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HOPELESSLY DEVOTED. Happy anniversary to all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Sex (both mxm and fxm.) Insane things. A look on something creepy.

A/N: Okay my friends I lied to you when I said that I was going to do one big long last chapter but then I realized that I don't have enough ideas for one big chapter so. Two last chapters. Disclaimer go for last chapter too since their won't be a heading (A/N and stuff). And after all that "We shall wait for you!" thing. Sorry. Please forgive. I bruise easily. And if you hate me I'll give you (the one(s) is hates me) a preview of the last chapter.

* * *

Everyone has been different lately. Like their planning something and won't let me in on it. It is like a joke being played on me. And everyone is in on it.

I had finished Sesshomaru's book, it was a romance. I never really thought that Sesshomaru would be the romantic type but he is. Oh yes he is. I masturbated to the sex scenes… okay that is a lie but what do you know? That's right bitch nothing. You don't know shit. Hell yeah. Where was I going with this?

Oh yes.. Sesshomaru has been. Different lately, like he was hiding something from me. Like he was… running from me.

You can't run from Kagome Higurashi. It's imposable. A chase to kill is what I say.

POV: Sesshomaru

I panted pressing myself against the wall tight, Kagome walking past where I was hidden. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around down the hall that Kagome had just went down. Breathing another sigh of relief I leaned back against the wall.

"What are we doing?" A whispered voice came from beside me making me jump from surprise and shock. "Inuyasha! Don't scare your older brother" I said coldly glaring at my younger more idiotic brother, "we turn into green monster and start killing people" I finished. Inuyasha gave me a look of innocent puppy/little kid which was too cute I had to look away. I looked down the hall again to see if she was going to retrace her steps anytime some, seeing no one I snuck into the hall way pressed against the wall. Inuyasha following close behind he more ninja/spy like.

I looked around another corner checking for signs of any life form seeing no one living I walked ninja like down that hallway too. Inuyasha still following pressing closer to the wall then before.

"Pst Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha whisper loudly so I could hear him… and the whole house, "what are we doing?"

"Playing a game of try and hide and let's skip the seeking part" I answered glancing back at him, "Wait a minute. Inuyasha what do you want?" Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit before non pressing himself from the wall and straight up like a soldier of some kind. "Sir, father would like to see you, sir!" He said in a booming voice, emotionless hard face. He went back to girly face, his face softening kind, "he said that you should meet him in his office and if he wasn't there the hot springs where him and some of his friends that came last night were relaxing"

I nodded at Inuyasha and walked down the hall more freely since if I was seeing my father I can quickly escape from Kagome using that excuse. I have it all planed out…Check it.

If I saw Kagome and she saw me. She would be all like "Where the hell have you been Sesshomaru?" and then I would be all "Here and there and everywhere" all hippie like and she would look at me weirdly and then I would continue with "Feel the power man" and she would look at me again weirdly and acting though I was a freak by backing slowly away from me. And when she goes in for the kill to have hot sux (S-U-X Like suck but not sex) I would use the excuse fastly, which is not a word, and run away like I was lying. She would try and catch me and I would be all ninja like again.

I smirked at my plan, continuing down the hall. I turned a corner and bumped straight into the person who was trying to catch me. Kagome! I froze, staring at her with wide eyes. She was looking at me like I was the one that was crazy. When it is really her who took the cookie! COOKIE STELLER!

After a minute of staring at each other- Plan A didn't work! Go to plan B, escape! Escape! And I ran for my life.

Kagome POV:

Weirdo.

Wait! I'm chasing him! Oh never mind. I'm too lazy to do that. Way to lazy. I walked after him from a minute before turning down a hall going a different direction than him. I itched my cheek and sighed running the same hand through my hair. This place is boring when you have no one to bug. Wonder where everyone is?

End all main characters POV's. Enter something.

_They ran through the forest, hand in hand, away from **them**. Tears streamed down both of their faces, black and white figures playing with them by slowing down and them speeding up to where they breathed down their necks. White clothing was stained with blood from another then the wearer and dirt. The figures disappeared as one of the two looked back. The leader of the two dashed through trees, jumping over things, her companion sloppily following. _

_The leader quickly ducked in a tree that was rotting pulling her companion with her, making him slam into her chest knocking the already couldn't breathe out of her. They panted slowly, their ears slightly ringing. The girl hugged her companion tightly moving farther back in the tree when something made a noise near their tree. _

_The white figure that was just chasing them pasted them, dragging his sword on the ground behind him carelessly. The black figure followed after but stopped in front of the tree instead of just walking by like the other one had done. They held their breath, waiting for something to happen. A deep voice came from, what they was guessing the black figure, in a different language to the white figure who had stopped when he noticed that his friend wasn't following. _

_The white figure replied something back in a softer angel like voice. The black figures feet moved from where they couldn't see them to somewhere behind them if they was hearing right. The white said something, but the only thing in Japanese was "Calm". A chuckle came from the black one. The black clothed feet appeared again to their sight. A small ball type thing was threw in the tree, a small bomb. It went off right when it touched the grounds. The tree fell and the two inside were dead. _

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha watched as his friend paced the room slowly, his hand to his chin looking in deep thought. Miroku let out a sigh and looked to Inuyasha who was innocently sitting there quiet as a mouse the whole time. Inuyasha waved quietly to Miroku and Miroku just looked at him weirdly.

"What are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha said playing with the tips of his hair a bit. Miroku sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose getting the feeling he was going to have a headache by the time he got done talking to Inuyasha. And he was doing so well too. He wasn't haven't any rabbit crazed thoughts fill his head and he was happy about that. Well at least he thought he was happy. Miroku kind of missed the little buggers, joking.

Inuyasha hopped up from his spot on the floor and walked over to Miroku with a smile on his face. "Miroku… you like me right?" Inuyasha said sweetly his hands behind his back holding on to each other. Miroku let go of his nose and gave Inuyasha a small smile, "Of course I like you. Why?"

Inuyasha's face brightened a bit, he rocked back in forth in his spot near Miroku, "And you trust me right?"

"Yes I trust you Inuyasha. Now tell me what this is all about" Miroku said getting annoyed, not good with playing question games like this. Inuyasha twisted side to side, "Well then. I want you to bake me a pie. Please?" He gave a puppy dog look. Miroku glared and asked, "What does that have to do with liking and trusting you?"

Inuyasha blinked, giving away a confused look. "I just wanted to know if you did or not. Duh."

Miroku frowned, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha giving off an annoyed look.

Naraku: (Warning: Yaoi sex.)

Naraku stared at Shippo, as he made little paper airplanes. Shippo threw one of his little airplanes watching it fly through the air away from him. He smiled and tilted his head towards Naraku who watched the airplane as well.

"Do you have to be weird all the time?" Naraku asked moving closer to Shippo. Shippo's green eyes widened a bit for no reason, same with his smile as he nodded. His face went back to normal when he turned to look at Naraku. Naraku gave him a smirk kissing his lips softly in which Shippo kissed back right when he pressed his lips to his. Naraku's hand went to Shippo hair, his tongue darting out and licking Shippo's lips asking for permission to enter. Shippo opened his mouth moving his tongue along with Naraku's.

Naraku pushed Shippo back to the floor of their room that they shared, holding himself up with his elbows never breaking the kiss with Shippo. Their chest touched but Naraku made no move to get in any sexual position with his lover as of yet. Naraku broke the kiss and kissed along Shippo's jaw line going to his neck sucking on it here and there. Shippo's mouth was open but hardly any sound was coming out, but panting and a small moan here and there.

Naraku stopped kissing his neck getting up on his knees lifting himself off Shippo in order to do so. Moving some he climbed on Shippo's smaller body leaning back down pressing his lips to Shippo's again. Shippo's hands moved from the ground to Naraku's chest moving them up around his neck. Naraku slipped his tongue past Shippo's already open lips, Shippo more then willing to play with Naraku's tongue with his own.

Naraku pushed Shippo's legs from under him some how and got them to hold on around his hips. Shippo's first layer of kimono was token off the second layer following soon after. Naraku's kimonos slipped to the floor as well both naked now as the born they were born…but with more hair now.

Shippo felt Naraku get ready to enter him, smiling he pull Naraku down kissing his lips before hugging him. Naraku pushed in him giving Shippo's neck a small lick before sucking on that spot. Shippo turned his head and buried his face in Naraku's long black hair whispering a 'I love you' getting a 'I love you too' back from Naraku right after. Naraku leaned back up and started to pull out before going back in.

Both moving in rhythm after a minute of that. Shippo moaned, arching his back a bit before putting it flat on the floor again, only to jerk back up when Naraku hit something that felt really good. Naraku gave him a smirk and continued on trying to find that thing that made him feel so good. Shippo reached in between them grabbing his penis rubbing up and down on it. Naraku in his own little pleasure to notice anything. Shippo came followed by Naraku.

After cleaning up and getting dressed. Naraku looked at the clock, seeing that it was 1:32pm seeing that they had a little bit more time to do as they pleased until they were called back into Inutaisho's office to plan again.

"Naraku…" Shippo said looking at his lover. Naraku turned to look at Shippo with a smile on his face, "Yes Shippo. What is it?"

Shippo gave off a small smile and looked down at his lap his red hair getting in his face. Shippo brought a hand up and started playing with a sting of his hair. "I think I'm a boy"

----

Kagome sighed leaning back against the wall of the bath tilting her head back a bit. She stared at the ceiling for a long time before looking at the wall close to the door. She moved down deeper in the water looking now looking at the door. Sighing again she moved to sit up straight again only to freeze in spot when the door opened and in came Inutaisho with a towel in his hand in his kimono loosely on him.

"Hello there Kagome" Inutaisho greeted coolly walking to where the bath was. Kagome watched him trying to cover up as much as she could with her hands.

Inutaisho smiled at her before turning from her putting his towel up and began to take his kimono off. Kagome gulped and looked away towards her towel, reaching for it and trying to cover her self was not working. He turned his back and quickly Kagome rushed out of the tub and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her. Inutaisho turned back around naked now. He glanced at the towel covering Kagome and just smiled.

"I understand that you uneasy about being naked in front of me. Being your boyfriend's father and an older man. Plus someone who you really don't know" Inutaisho said getting into the still hot water in the huge tub that could fit six people. "I would like to get to know you Kagome. You know. Like I would a daughter or something like that. We should be friends. Shouldn't we?" he asked looking away from her.

Kagome smiled and nodded relaxing a bit, "Yeah I guess" Kagome sighed. "After you take a bath then?" she asked picking up her kimono.

"Yes" he answered and watched her walk out of his office.

--

"So tell me about your family" Inutaisho said in a suggesting voice for her to start talking instead of spacing out. Kagome snapped out of her little dream world and smiled at him. "Umm. My father is a beanie baby and my mother is a goat" Kagome said nodding a bit to herself.

Inutaisho sat there for a moment just staring at her. "Uh huh. Anything else about them?"

"They beat me up. "Abused" if we must for my whole life. I'm not going to complain, sometimes I got what was coming to me. Like when I set my grandmother's bed on fire because it was a stupid color of purple. My dad beat me and almost drowned me" Kagome said like it was a normal thing to do. Inutaisho blinked then frowned a bit, "Kagome, what they did to you was wrong. Why didn't you tell someone?"

Kagome frowned right back at him, "I don't know. I got use to it I guess" she shrugged. "You got use to it why did you try to kill yourself?" Inutaisho asked crossed his arms of his chest looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome sighed. "I didn't try to do anything. I was going to kill myself. Try is a word use like "I'm going to try and do my homework" or something. I was going to but they keep me alive" she muttered the word _bastards_ under her breath.

Inutaisho laughed, "I guess" he shook his head still giggling a bit. "I think we'll get along great"

--

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples a little closing his eyes, trying to get rid himself of his headache. Kagome slid open their door to their bedroom walking in then sliding it shut.

"Hello sunshine!" Kagome said chirper-like, walking over to Sesshomaru who sat on the bed being a mister grumpy pants. Sitting next to him she kissed his check. Sesshomaru glanced at her and gave a small smile "Hi" he said softly. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Kagome asked looking him in the face, feeling his head a bit. "Yeah. Just a headache. Let's go bed"

**SEX SCENE**

Kagome smiled and removed the outer shell of her kimono and turned off the lights before crawling under the covers after Sesshomaru, who was already for bed. Laying back Kagome sighed turning to her side cuddling up to Sesshomaru's arm. He turned on his side facing her kissing her lips once. Kagome kissed back smiling at him in the dark.

He kissed her again making it longer and hotter this time then pulling away. "I thought you wanted to bed?" Kagome question, her voice sounding a little lustful. "I changed my mind…" he answered rolling on top of her, getting in between her legs. His hands roaming her body.

She gave a soft moan, her hands going up to his hair running her fingers through it. Sesshomaru kissed her lips licking them once, her lips opening right away dashing her tongue out to meet his. Sealing their lips together they fought the battle of tongues. Sesshomaru broke the kiss giving a small mumbled noise. "Clothing…" he mumbled before kissing her again after her nodded, eagerly kissing him back while sitting up a little taking the last layer of her kimono off.

Sesshomaru slipping his pants off then pushing them away with his foot. One of his hand went straight to his breast playing with one while the other hand with to her waist picking her a little off the bed. Holding himself up by his knees he slide into her taking his hand off her boob to put it on the bed.

Starting at a slow pace, Sesshomaru grabbed one of Kagome's hand holding on to it. Kissing her neck giving little bites here and there. Kagome moaned arching her back a little, her moans made him go a little faster and a little harder.

Continuing at that pace for a while before Kagome was begging him to go faster. Sesshomaru smirked and slowed down a little. She panted begging a little more but stopping when he slowed down a small bit more. She felt her climax come, shaking a little she moaned as she came. Tensing a little causing her to tighten around Sesshomaru even more causing him to come.

Sesshomaru's head went down to her shower and side neck, both trying to get their breath back to normal pace. Pulling out he stayed where he was. Kagome blinked as she felt something wet get her shower wet and it wasn't Sesshomaru's tongue. Trying to look at him, which he didn't let her, she felt his hand come up and go to her other shoulder grabbing it.

"I'm sorry"

Hitting her pressure point she blacked out before saying anything.

**

* * *

READ TO FIND OUT ABOUT LAST CHAPTER!A/N: Well now. Didn't think that was going to happen. But good news! There is a happy ending with birds and everything. And just to ruin the ending. Kagome and Sesshomaru get married! Haha. They do. I'll update soon with the last chapter soon.**


	18. The End!

Her head hurt like hell. It felt like someone was putting nail's on her skull then hammering them in. It wasn't a yummy feeling. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, not being able to see anything in the pitch black room. She wiggled her numb arms, seeing that they were held by chains that were attached to the ceiling seeing that she could walk around a little. Her feet were free to move. She was bear foot, Kagome could feel the cold wet stone floor below her. She backed up until she felt a wall on her back. She slumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

Kagome felt the burning in the back of her eyelids, which made her head hurt even more. She bit her lip and let the tears fall, her heart hurting. She just wanted to sit down but the chains held her up enough where she couldn't sit down all the way without her arms hurting.

A door opened letting in the dim light that was out there into the room. The light just spread out enough to see Kagome, who had raised her head to look at the person. Her eyes widened seeing Sesshomaru standing there, dressed in normal clothing, hands in pockets staring at Kagome.

Kagome raised up from the wall walking a little forwards, "Sesshomaru" He didn't say anything but he did step into the room.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and looked her over then turned around and went to walk out the door.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, tears falling from her eyes on to the ground. Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at the chained girl. "Why?" She asked weakly, looking at him with a broken look, the chains making noises when she moved. Sesshomaru watched her not answering her question. Kagome shook her head backing up a little so she was near the wall again, pulling on the chains a bit before leaning against the wall behind her closing her eyes leaning her head back so if her eyes were opened she would be looking at the ceiling.

Tears coming out of her closed eyes, she asked, "Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time not saying a word just watching her.

Kagome let out a breath, lowering her head looking at him. "Do you love me Sesshomaru?"

He smiled, no more like grinned at her answering, "Yes. I'm insanely in love with you." He gave a small laugh as she sobbed, walking out of the room shutting the door and the light from the room, twisting the lock. Locking her in there for the time being.

Kagome let out a sob, her chest hurting from where it felt like someone ripped out of her heart and stomped on it. She stepped from the wall and walked forwards a little then felt her energy start to die, she shook her head and went back to the wall, leaning against it ago.

--

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru pace back and forth, in the room that they were going to be their father in. The meeting room. Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, can we please let Kagome out?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice, hugging a teddy bear to his chest.

Sesshomaru sharply turned towards Inuyasha and glared at him, "No! Father would be angry at us" Inuyasha jumped at being yelled at and cried more.

Taisho walked into the room with a suit on and a note book, one of the maids following after him. "My beautiful boys, let's all sit shall we?" Taisho said waving his hand to the chairs.

Sesshomaru nodded and went to long table that was set up for a meeting. Shippo and Naraku came in a few minutes later, sitting down in two chairs.

Taisho smiled at the two and looked at his two sons, one cold and looking back. The other one crying and holding a teddy bear. Taisho's eyes widened at Inuyasha, he turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning look. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes over to Inuyasha then looked back to his father, "He misses Kagome"

Taisho's eyes lowered to the table and nodded a little. "Okay, take him to his bedroom and stop him from crying. Then come back here" Sesshomaru nodded at his orders and hauled Inuyasha up by one of his arms. Leaving the room with the now sobbing heavily Inuyasha. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and opened a door going in dragging Inuyasha in with him. Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha to Inuyasha's bed, throwing him on it he walked away a little putting a hand on his chin.

"What would make you happy? Other then freeing Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned stopping and turning to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised his eyes a little to look at his brother. He smiled a little and said "A kiss"

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow, "From who?" He question getting closer to his brother. Inuyasha blushed and looked down at his bear, he was picking at the fur now on the bear. "You…" Inuyasha said looking down at the bed then crawling now into it hiding his face.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I was hopping you would grow out of liking me" he watched Inuyasha crawl under the covers to hide his face even more. "Fine…" Sesshomaru said with another sigh. He pulled the covers from over Inuyasha's head and yanked on Inuyasha's arm pulling him up so he was sitting up.

Inuyasha sat on his heels, looking down, his arms being held by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up when Sesshomaru sighed, he closed his eyes fast when Sesshomaru leaned in towards him. Inuyasha tensed when he felt Sesshomaru press his lips of his. Then relaxed when he felt that warm feeling in his stomach. Inuyasha raised his body up a little from his sitting position, circling his arms around his brother's neck.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes open, narrowing them a little, counting in his head. He drew back when he felt Inuyasha's tongue touch his lips. Inuyasha bite his lip and let go of Sesshomaru's neck, feeling tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned and held back wanting to puke as he pressed his lips against Inuyasha's again. Inuyasha opening his month and Sesshomaru pushed his tongue in, tasting his brother without glee.

Within five minutes through out the whole kiss, Sesshomaru started to feel even sicker. He pulled back and wiped his mouth clean with his hand. Inuyasha sat back with a starry look on his face, "Okay, I'm better" He pulled his feet from under him and jumped off his bed. Her ran a hand across Sesshomaru's chest with a giggle and jogged out of the room.

"Ew" and with that Sesshomaru rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

--

Kagome felt her body growing weaker and weaker by the second. She closed her eyes but only felt herself start to fall asleep. She tried to open her eyelids but they refused to open so she gave up and fell asleep.

_The children in this place had no faces. They were all running around, they hands up in the air, laughing and playing. A man came out of the main house of the palace looking place. The children all let out a scream and a giggle. Running away from the man as he chased them around. They continued to run away from the man. The man was wearing all white, a sword to his side. They keep running in circles. The white figure had pulled out his sword and with a gleam in his golden eyes he started killing the children. The children now let out a horrible scream for help. _

_Kagome tried to go help them but she was held down. She looked back at someone who was wearing all black, she started to cry and get away to help the children. The white figure soon killed them all and was now walking towards them with a smile, dragging his blood covered sword along with him. Kagome cried harder, now pressing into the black figure trying to get it to back up. _

_The white figure was closer enough to be pressed against her now. "I love you" and he drew his sword up and went to strike down. _

She was woken when the door opened and light was let in, tearing going down her face, she looked up only to look down, her eyes still stinging from the light.

Someone walked up to her and released her from the chained and took hold of her arms, pulling her up from the ground and dragged her out of the room. She started to walk on her own, trying to keep up with the 'guards' paces. They lead her to a room that looked like it was for a party but no one showed up. They chained her to a large circular table with six chairs around it.

She waited in the room for what seemed like ten minutes before the six guest came in. Three of which she knew they other three she didn't. She was in the middle of the table, she watched them all sit down. Sesshomaru by his father and Naraku sitting by Sesshomaru then the other people on the other side.

Sesshomaru and Naraku looked like the figures in her dream she had. Sesshomaru all in white, looking like a angel and Naraku wearing all black. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and he stared back then Taisho's booming voice came through the room making Kagome jump.

"Welcome my guest, this is Kagome. And I just want to say that you may get blood on you, but please enjoy the show" Taisho said with a happy tone and a smile on his face. "Sesshomaru you may began"

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, walking across the room grabbing a sword. Kagome was trying to free herself now, she was crying again and crawling to the edges of the table only to be stopped by the chains. She watched Sesshomaru climb on the table slowly. She cried even harder.

"Sesshomaru please, stop this!" Kagome begged pulling on the chains. Sesshomaru smiled gently at her before raising the sword with one hand and bringing it down fast.

--

Shippo was rocking back in forth grabbing his head crying as Inuyasha shot himself in the head. He stood up and ran over to his closet digging through it grabbing the God Book. "Please god forgive me…" he crawled in the closet, hiding in a corner hugging the God Book to his chest. Thinking about everything that just went through his mind. Miroku had tried to stop Inuyasha but Inuyasha shot him in the eye, then shot himself.

Shippo continued to cry and praying to god for forgiveness.

-- A year later

Taisho was sent to jail for being caught killing someone and was sentenced to live in prison.

Sesshomaru was sent back to Guirokuno Mental Institution, who stayed there for ten years before getting released.

Naraku was sent to another Institution. And I don't know what happen to him.

Kagome is buried in a nice cemetery next to someone famous.

Inuyasha and Miroku were buried in the same cemetery, two rows back from Kagome.

The people who had went missing from the Institution were found under the Institution in a lab, some dead some alive. It seems a serial killer had used the old labs and secret passage ways to take the people and kill them and run test on them. He was found out by leaving a door open.

I was released from Guirokuno Mental Institution and got the God Book published. I now live happily with my boyfriend in Kyoto, in a apartment. I know I'm a boy now and know that I was taught wrong. Well that's all. Bye.

* * *

A/N: Hate me? I know. You thought it would be all HAPPY YAY! No. No, it wasn't. I'm sorry for those who do not like it but shush. I had this planned since the beginning so I wasn't going to change it just because you people may have hated it. So nyah.

WELL IT WAS FUN! SEE YOU IN MY OTHER STORIES. And Sorry Karrissa. I killed a little to many then I said I would. But I did use your idea with Shippo.


	19. AN: It's not cool

It is the end of a vary beautiful story, happy and crazy in the beginning with a end of killing and true craziness.

But I am here to tell you something and not brag about my awesomeness. I was reading over stuff and I had many people who had read my story and tell me that they cut themselves too.

I do NOT cut or anything like that. My story is not to tell you to go cut yourself and act crazy randomly, because someone in a story did that. I do not act that way in real life (unless I have flavored water and some candy. Or some jelly beans but normally I'm not crazy).

I'm sorry to those that cut themselves but I do not support that kind of stuff for any reasons.

If you cut yourself I suggest you:

A: Tell someone about and get help.

B: Stop doing it to look cool and get pity.

C: Stop thinking about the things that make you want to cut yourself.

D: Stop hanging around people that do the same thing, or talk to them to help them too.

That is all.

DeathByMotorBike

P.S: Hi.

P.P.S: If you need someone to talk to. Get a therapist. I am not a therapist.


End file.
